You're Not My Father!
by OhChaerin06
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan menikah dan telah memiliki 2 anak kembar yang bernama Chaerin dan Hyuna hingga suatu malapetaka terjadi, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. 5 tahun berlalu, Luhan akhirnya menikah dengan Kris, Hyuna menyetujui karena ia menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi ummanya namun Chaerin tidak menyetujui dan bahkan dia tidak mau memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Appa
1. Why God?

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 1 **

Author : Littlezwingly06

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Jessica Jung

Park Jungkyu (OC)

Warning : Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

_To be part of a family is to be in a relationship. There is an opportunity for a closeness and trust that cannot occur outside family. With this possibility for closeness is the possibility of hatred and estrangement. It is not easy to maintain positive relationships with those that we are naturally closest to. There are tensions that exist between family members that are not present in other relationships. Being in close proximity means that you know a persons great attributes as well as their faults._

Sunday, 22 October 2012

Gundukan tanah yang masih basah menandakan seseorang baru saja dimakamkan ditambah mendung dan gerimis semakin menambah suasana duka di hari itu.

"Hiks…appa jangan tinggalkan aku dan umma hiks…." Seorang gadis kecil menangis sesegukan sambil sesekali menyerukan nama appanya.

"Aish, jangan cengeng pabbo" ujar seorang gadis kecil yang mirip dengan gadis kecil pertama tadi, ia mengusap matanya sembab karena air mata tak henti hentinya keluar dari mata indahnya. Ya.. mata yang mirip _dengannya_

"Kau sendiri juga menangis chae hiks.."

"Chaerin, Hyuna umma mohon berhenti bertengkar seperti itu"

"Ne umma" ujar mereka berdua sambil terus sesegukan, yeoja itu menghela nafas, dipeluknya kembali kedua buah hatinya. Perlahan ia tatap kembali batu nisan bertulisakan nama orang yang teramat dicintainya

_Oh Sehun_

Seorang pilot ternama se-Korea Selatan yang terkenal karena kejeniusan dan usianya yang tergolong masih muda. Meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang dialaminya.

"Sehunnie, tidakkah kau melihatku dan anak anak menangis? Apa kau tidak kasian pada mereka hm? Apa kau tidak mencintai kami lagi? Apa arti seorang Oh Luhan tanpamu Oh Sehun?"

Air mata meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya, duka yang mendalam terlukis jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Umma, apakah appa akan kembali?" pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir Chaerin, putri pertamanya dengan Sehun. Luhan menatap Chaerin sendu.

"Tidak sayang, appamu telah pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan indah disana tapi percayalah appamu akan terus menjaga dan melindungi kita" ujuar Luhan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Chaerin

Gerimis tak kunjung reda tergantikan oleh hujan yang semakin deras seakan bumi ikut menangis. Menangisi seorang Oh Sehun yang kini telah terbaring kaku di pusaranya.

_- 5 Years passed- _

"Chaerin! Hyuna! Cepat turun kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah" teriak seorang yeoja dari dapur

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar umma, aku masih membangunkan Chaerin"

"Hah… selalu saja, mereka tidak berubah dari kecil" guman Luhan sambil melangkah keluar dapur menuju ruang makan.

Waktu telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu. Kematian Oh Sehun, kepala keluarga Oh yang hingga kini masih menyisakan kesedihan bagi orang orang yang mengenalnya.

"Selamat pagi Sehunnie, hari ini seperti biasa tak ada yang berubah, Chaerin semakin mirip denganmu dan Hyuna tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang manis dan baik hm.. bisa dikatakan sama sepertiku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis

Setiap pagi Luhan selalu menyapa foto mendiang suaminya yang terpasang hampir di setiap sudut ruangan rumah. Terkadang ia bercerita tentang kesehariannya, tingkah anak mereka hingga perkembangan karir Luhan sendiri. Ya, Luhan adalah seorang desainer yang terkenal di China maupun di Seoul.

"Selamat pagi umma ^^" sapa Hyuna ceria

"Morning mom" mirip seperti appanya, Chaerin terkesan cuek namun dibalik sifat cueknya, jangan ragukan otaknya

"Ah selamat pagi chagiya, cepat makan dan berangkat sekolah, Jungkyu ahjussi sudah menunggu kalian di mobil "

"Ne ne umma, kami berangkat"

"Chaerin habiskan dulu roti di mulutmu, Hyuna sayang pelan pelan makannya"

"Twin! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepat lelet!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya yang heboh seperti biasanya. Oh Chaerin dan Oh Hyuna, kebahagiaannya yang tak dapat ditukar dengan apapun. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele, tetap saja mereka saling menyayangi.

"Aku juga harus berangkat ke kantor, klienku pasti sudah menunggu" Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Mereka tak tahu, takdir apa yang menunggu mereka esok hari.

TBC

**-Author Corner -**

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga first fanfic yeahhh! #heboh #abaikan

Karena ini fanfic pertama Author, jadi mianhe kalau masih banyak typo dan alurnya yang sangat tidak jelas ataupun kecepetan ._.v maklum Author masih newbie dan masih sangat muda #yang terakhir abaikan

Oh iya, disini Author akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Oh family

Chaerin dan Hyuna hanya beda 9 bulan makanya tadi Hyuna memanggil Chaerin dengan sebutan Twin yang artinya kembar (castnya memang kenyataan loh readers ^^v Chaerin itu author dan Hyuna adalah temen author yang suka manggil author dengan sebutan twin hehehe) Umur mereka 10 tahun trus di 5 yearnya jadi 15 ^^

Di chapter ini Kris gege memang belum muncul, nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal muncul kok, hayo kira kira readers bisa menebak apa peran Kris gege?

Kalau banyak yang respon maka fanfic ini akan dilanjutkan, tapi kalau tidak ya sudah author biarkan saja #plak

Akhir kata, Read and Review please ^^

Kamsahamnida #bow


	2. My Life After Tragedy

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 2 **

Author : Littlezwingly06

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Jessica Jung

Park Jungkyu (OC)

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin)

_Is there a difference between spending all your time together and being married? The answer is yes. Once you tie the knot, the whole mechanics of the relationship changes. You are tied to one another, you have made a commitment, and you can't simply walk out when things don't go your way. You're in this for the long haul and that commitment makes all the difference. The degree of love and affection that you share will intensify immeasurably.  
_

Sunday, 12 January 2017 - 07.00 A.M

_Luhan POV_

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa aku yang paling duluan bangun pagi. Kulihat Hyuna mulai menuruni tangga sambil tersenyum cerah

"Selamat pagi umma ^^"

"Selamat pagi dear, Chaerin belum bangun?"

"Mana mungkin dia bangun sepagi ini kalau hari libur, dasar tukang tidur"

"Ahahaha sudahlah biarkan saja lagipula Chae pasti capek, umma lihat akhir akhir ini dia banyak kegiatan" ujarku sambil menyipakan sarapan pagi

Oh iya, apa kalian semua sudah tau tentang mereka? Ehem maksudku nae twin aegi? Baiklah akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang mereka

Oh Chaerin dan Oh Hyuna itulah nama kedua putriku dengan Sehun. Hanya berjarak 9 bulan tepat sekali.

Yang pertama adalah Chaerin, dialah yang mewarisi sifat maupun wajah appanya. Sifatnya yang cuek, dingin, emosian, perfeksionis dan irit senyum selalu mengingatkanku pada Sehun. Dia juga jarang bangun pagi malah terkadang aku harus berteriak teriak di kamarnya hanya untuk membangunkan bocah satu itu. Meskipun begitu dia bukan tipe pemalas, Chaerin termasuk anak jenius dan aktif dalam kegiatan sekolahnya, kemarin dia dan grup basket sekolahnya berhasil memenangkan juara 1 lomba basket yeoja antar SMA. That's my Chaerin

Lalu Hyuna, bisa dibilang dialah yang mewarisi sifatku. Rajin, periang, sifatnya yang lembut dan sedikit hiperaktif. Banyak yang bilang wajahnya pun mirip denganku. Hyuna juga sering membantuku dalam mendesain baju untuk para klien. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tidak Chaerin saja yang membantuku, maka kalian akan mengetahui jawabannya kalau kalian melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di tempat sampah ruang kerjaku. Sekali salah coretan pasti Chaerin langsung membuang kertasnya. Makanya Hyuna lah yang sering aku mintai bantuan, selain dia lebih jago menggambar, dia juga kreatif. Desainnya tak kalah bagus dariku. Aku berharap dia menjadi desainer yang lebih hebat dariku kelak.

Yah itulah sedikit cerita tentang anak anakku. Meskipun sifatnya saling berlawanan, Chaerin dan Hyuna bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

**End of Luhan POV **

"Pagi semua, hoahm" Chaerin menuruni tangga sambil sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga tukang tidur, kukira kau akan bangun saat matahari sudah tenggelam nanti" ujar Hyuna sambil memainkan sendoknya

"Diam twin, memangnya aku vampire yang suka bangun malam hari heh"

"Kau memang vampire Chae, lihat saja kulitmu yang seputih marmer"

"Kau mau garpu ini menancap di jidatmu?"

"Coba saja kalau berani, bweeeee"

"Aigoo pagi pagi sudah berisik, Hyuna jangan memancing emosi, kau Chaerin duduk yang benar jangan berdiri di kursi dan letakkan garpu itu, mengerikan" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Selalu saja kedua anaknya membuat keributan setiap hari

"Ne umma" balas mereka bersamaan

Luhan mulai menata makanan di meja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai Hyuna membuka mulutnya

"Apa umma sibuk hari ini?"

"Tidak, inikan hari minggu, waeyo?"

"Ani, aku Cuma ingin kita jalan jalan. Sudah lamakan kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"Bilang saja kau ingin sepatu atau baju baru, alasan ingin jalan jalan segala"

"Aish! Diamlah Chae!"

"Sudah sudah, baiklah setelah makan kalian bersiap siap kita akan jalan jalan ke Myeong-dong"

"Benarkah? Yey ^^"

"Bagaimana Chaerin? Kau ikutkan?"

"Ne umma, aku juga butuh sesekali refreshing"

"Bagus, cepat habiskan makanan kalian"

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

"Umma! Chaerin! Kajja!" seru Hyuna yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil

"Ne sayang, tunggu sebentar" sahut Luhan sambil memakai jam tangannya

Tepat saat Luhan selesai memakai jam tangan, Chaerin menarik tangan ummanya menuju mobil

"Huh! Kalian lama sekali" gerutu Hyuna

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalah?" jawab Chaerin

"Hei aku kan tanya baik baik kenapa jawabanmu ketus sekali?"

"Suka suka dong"

"Berhenti bertengkar atau kita batal jalan jalan!" bentak Luhan, ia menatap tajam kedua putrinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung diam tak berkutik

"Ahujussi, kita berangkat sekarang" seru Luhan

"Baik nyonya" jawab Jungkyu, supir pribadi mereka

_Sesampainya di Myeong-dong_

Hyuna terlihat senang, sesekali bersenandung kecil dan tersenyum riang melewati sambil melihat lihat barang yang ada di etalase toko. Chaerin? Dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Umma, sepatu itu cantik, bolehkah?" tanya Hyuna sambil memandang sepatu flat berwarna pink dengan pita kecil dan renda yang menghiasi bagian pinggirnya

"Tentu sayang, ambilah, Chae kamu tidak ingin membeli sesuatu?" ujar Luhan sambil merogoh dompet di tasnya

"Aku beli ini saja, modelnya bagus" jawab Chaerin, dia mengambil sepatu kets berwarna merah dengan talinya yang berwarna putih, bentuknya sederhana namun tampak elegan dan mahal.

Luhan segera menuju kasir untuk membayar semuanya

BRAKKK

"Aduh" Luhan mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu

"Mianhe, kau tidak apa apa?" kata seorang namja yang menabrak Luhan tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Luhan berdiri

"Engg, gwachana, eh?" Luhan seakan tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu Lulu, kau masih terlihat cantik, maaf aku tadi tidak sengaja" ujar namja tadi

"Ti..tidak apa apa Kris, kapan kau pulang dari China?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, ayahku menugaskanku untuk memegang perusahaannya di Seoul sekarang"

Namja itu bernama Wu Yifan atau biasa disebut Kris. Dia adalah teman Luhan dan Sehun semasa SMA. Dia juga merupakan mantan kekasih Luhan dulu. Namja yang tampan dan baik, seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai beberapa perusahaan di China, Kanada dan Korea selatan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Lulu, aku turut bersedih atas kematian Sehun"

"Ne aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi Kris, terima kasih, aku harap Sehunnie baik baik saja di surga" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum sendu

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu"

Walaupun Kris berkata seperti itu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedikit senang. Munafik memang namun apa daya, cinta memang tak bisa dihindari. Sejak dulu, kris masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Kenyataan pahit, Luhan lebih memilih Sehun untuk bersanding dengannya. Sejak itulah Kris memilih pindah ke China dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Luhan. Bahkan Kris sempat memiliki kekasih bernama Tao disana. Namun takdir berkata lain, Kris memutuskan Tao saat ia akan berangkat menuju Seoul dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan Luhan, cinta abadinya.

"Biar aku yang bayar" ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan dompertnya

"Eh? Tidak usah! Aku mampu kok membayarnya" cegah Luhan

"Bukan begitu, sudahlah aku ingin mentraktir teman lamaku. Noona ini uangnya"

Petugas kasir segera membungkus belanjaan Luhan dan memberikan uang kembalian pada Kris

"Xie xie Kris" ucap Luhan

"No problem Lu, anggap asaja hadiah dariku" jawab Kris enteng

"Umma, kenapa umma lama sekali?" tiba tiba Hyuna datang sambil cemberut

"Aduh mian sayang, umma baru bertemu dengan teman lama umma, Perkenalkan ini Kris ahjussi" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Annyeong ahjussi. Hyuna imnida, salam kenal ahujussi" seru Hyuna sambil membungkuk hormat

"Salam kenal Hyuna, kau mirip sekali dengan umma mu" balas Kris sambil tersenyum ramah

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi ^^, ah iya ahjussi juga harus berkenalan dengan twinnieku. Chaerin! kemarilah " Hyuna melambaikan tangan ke arah Chaerin mengisyaratkan agar twinnya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Iya iya, kau berisik sekali. Hm? Dia siapa?" tunjuk Chaerin pada namja bertubuh tinggi dan berambut blonde yang berdiri di sebelah ummanya

"Jangan tunjuk tunjuk Chae! Tidak sopan. Kenalkan ini Kris ahjussi teman lama umma" ucap Hyuna

Chaerin menatap sinis pada Kris. Ia memperhatian Kris dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambutnya.

"Annyeong Chaerin. Kris imnida, senang bertemu denganmu" Kris mengulurkan tangannya

"Chaerin imnida, salam kenal" jawab Chaerin dingin, dia tidak berminat membalas jabat tangan Kris.

"Aish Chaerin jangan bersikap seperti itu, maaf Kris" kata Luhan

"Tidak apa apa, dia memang mirip Sehun" Kris menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa ringan

"_Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk saat bertemu namja ini? Seperti dia akan menggeser posisi appa. Ah tidak tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi.. tatapannya ke umma berbeda dengan tatapannya ke Hyuna ataupun ke aku tadi. Cih.. mencurigakan" _Chaerin kembali menatap sinis namja samping ummanya itu

"Lulu, aku harus kembali ke kantorku, datanglah kerumahku bersama anak anak jika kau mau. See you, sampai nanti" Kris menyerahkan kertas yang berisi alamat dan nomor teleponnya, ia melambaikan tangannya hingga keluar area toko

"Bye Kris, baiklah terima kasih, hati hati" Luhan balas melambaikan tangannya

"Nah ayo kita pulang sekarang, sudah puas berbelanja kan?" Luhan menatap kedua putrinya yang tengah duduk

"Ne umma, kajja kita pulang~"

-Oh Family House-

_Chaerin POV_

Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah. Lelah sekali rasanya menemani umma dan Hyuna jalan jalan. Rasanya kakiku mau patah ditambah lagi bertemu namja asing yang mencurigakan menurutku

"Umma, aku ke kamar dulu, capek, mau tidur. Nanti sore aku ada latihan basket"

"Baiklah Chae, beristirahatlah"

"Thanks umma"

Aku segera bergegas menuju kamarku. Huah rasanya nyaman sekali berbaring di kasur King size milikku.

PRAKKK

Hm? Suara apa itu? Ketengokkan kepalau kearah suara tadi. Oh tenyata pigura foto appa terjatuh.

"Fiuh, untung tidah pecah" seruku lega. Aku menatap foto itu sejenak, disana terlihat aku dan appa yang tertawa riang diantara kebun teh yang hijau

"Appa, aku merindukanmu" aku menusap foto itu perlahan, pikiranku jauh menerawang teringat akan masa masa bahagia bersama appa. Aku meletakkan kembali pigura itu pada tempatnya dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi" ucapku sebelum menutup mata menuju alam mimpi

**End of Chaerin POV **

TBC

**-Author Corner -**

Haaaa Chapter 2 finish ^^v

Ah iya, Author seneng banget dapet review dari readers. Author merasa dihargai dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya

Dan buat silent reader, terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF author yang gaje ini. Tapi review juga dong ya ya #big smile

Saatnya membalas review~

SaranghaeHunHan : thanks udah mau baca and review ^^ ehehe memang genrenya sedih dan otak author lagi dipenuhi angstnya hunhan #plak# mianhe chingu, kalau untuk Sehun kedua tidak bisa karena jalan cerita bahkan endingnya sudah author rencanakan, tapi saran chingu akan author pertimbangkan lagi #bow Enjoy chap 2nya ^^

Lathifa : thanks udah mau baca and review ^^ waduh kalo Krisnya yang mati nanti author bisa disembur naga apinya ._.V hehe author semangat kok ^^ enjoy chap 2nya

Sekian dari saya~

Read and review please ^^


	3. Me, Appa and Basketball

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 3 **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Huang Zi Tao

Kwon Yuri

APink member

Park Jungkyu (OC)

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_You're the reason I get up to face each hectic day__. __How did our lives get so consumed with nonsense on the way__. __We used to take the time to laugh and play a game or two__. __But now it seems we fight a lot and cry way too much too__. __So when you go to sleep at night I'll slip in by your side__. __I'll hold you close and squeeze you tight and feel amazing pride__. __You're the one that I love best, it's very clear to see__. __With every day I know I'm blessed that you're a part of me__. __Now let's just try to slow it down and savor all that's past__. __For that's what molds our future, and life moves way too fast___

Monday, 30 January 2017 - 06.30 A.M

_Chaerin POV_

KRIIINNGGGGG…..

Aish berisik sekali -_-

Ctek!

Kumatikan jam weker yang sudah sangat berisik di pagi hari ini, ya tapi aku juga harus berterima kasih karena dia yang sudah membangunkanku pagi ini hehe.

Kulihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 woah aku harus cepat cepat mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini sangat special, kau tahu kenapa? Hari ini sekolahku akan mengadakan pertandingan basket persahabatan antar SMA se-Seoul. Aku harus cepat!

**Chaerin POV end**

Drap Drap Drap!

"Chae pelan pelan, nanti kepleset tau rasa kamu" Luhan menggelengkan kepala melihat putrid pertamanya menuruni tangga dengan sangat brutal(?)

"Aku terlalu bersemangat umma hehe, sorry" ujar chaerin sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya

"Tumben kau duluan yang bangun, biasanya Hyuna bangun lebih pagi darimu Chae" tanya Luhan sambil menata sarapan

"Umma lupa ya? Hari ini kan aku ada pertandingan basket" Chaerin cemberut

"Astaga, mianhe sayang, umma lupa, nanti kalau sempat umma akan melihat pertandinganmu"

"Ne umma, gwachana"

"PAGI SEMUA! ^^" teriak Hyuna sambil menuruni tangga

"Berisik! Jangan teriak teriak sepagi ini dong, menggannggu saja" balas Chaerin sambil memakan sarapannya

"Pagi sayang, tumben sekali kamu kalah bangun pagi dari Chae" balas Luhan sambil mengoleskan selai di roti Hyuna

"Biarin Chae, kau ini sewot mulu. Hehe aku tidur terlalu larut kemarin umma, PRku banyak sekali" Hyuna duduk di sebelah Chaerin dan mulai memakan sarapannya

"Oh begitu, ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah, umma harus berangkat sekarang, banyak klien yang menunggu" Luhan meninggalkan meja makan

"Ne umma" jawab mereka serempak

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

ChaeHyun Side – At School (anggap saja mereka bersekolah di SOPA ._.v)

"Chaerin pelan pelan dong jalannya!"

"Kamu saja yang lelet, cepatlah sedikit, aku harus ke lapangan basket setelah ini"

"-_- huh" Hyuna mempercepat langkahnya menyeimbangi Chaerin hingga sampai di kelas

Chaerin menaruh tasnya dikelas dan cepat cepat ke lapangan basket. Sebelumnya, ia memang sengaja sudah memakai seragam basketnya di rumah. Sedangkan Hyuna langsung berkutat dengan ipad di tangannya sambil mendengarkan musik.

_._

_-Basketball Arena, Chaerin side- _

"Heyo Chaerin, wassap sist? Tumben kau datang sepagi ini" ujar Eunji sambil tos ke Chaerin

"Hm, ya begitulah. Aku tidak sabar untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini lagi" Chaerin mengambil bola dan men-dribblenya kearah ring

Trak! Seperti biasa, selalu tepat sasaran

"Bagus Chae! Aku yakin kita bisa menang lagi!" ujar Hayoung melihat Chaerin tadi

"Semoga saja" balas Chaerin. Dipandanginya bola basket itu, pikirannya menerawang teringat dulu saat pertama kali appanya mengajarkannya bermain basket.

_**Flashback**_

"Ini sulit, bolanya bahkan selalu lari jika kupantulkan. Aku tidak mau main lagi!" Chaerin membuang bola basket itu kesembarang arah

"Masa begitu saja sudah menyerah, berusaha lagi dong Chae. Basket memang sulit di awal tapi jika kamu sudah menguasainya bola itu akn tunduk padamu" Sehun melemparkan bola basket tadi kea rah Chaerin

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di lapangan basket di dekat kompleks rumah. Sehun yang notabene adalah kapten tim basket semasa SMA-nya dulu, mengajarkan basket pada Chaerin. Berharap putrinya nanti bisa mewarisi kemampuannya. Awalnya, Sehun juga mengajarkannya pada Hyuna tapi dia melihat Hyuna lebih berbakat dalam menggambar.

"Fokus pada bolanya Chae! Jangan melihat kearah lain"

"Ne appa, ini juga sudah focus" Chaerin mencoba men-dribble kan bola hingga sampai ke ring

"Hm.. cara dribblemu sudah bagus, sekarang coba masukkan ke ring" Sehun terkesan dengan Chaerin. Caranya mendribble bola mirip dengannya dulu. Sepertinya kelak Chaerin bisa menjadi pemain basket handal seperti dirinya.

Chaerin melempar bolanya dan TRAK! Masuk ke ring

Prok prok prok…. "Bagus sekali Chae, kau meningkat drastis. Latihan hari ini cukup, kajja kita pulang" Sehun mengambil bola basketnya dan menggandeng Chaerin pulang

"Huh, tapi tetap saja sulit appa! Sudah berkali kali kita latihan baru kali ini aku bisa memasukkan bolanya ke ring" keluh Chaerin

"Dulu appa juga sepertimu, awalnya appa menganggap basket itu sangat sulit dan sudah hamper menyerah. Tapi kakekmu terus melatih appa dan kau lihat sekarang? Appa bisa menjadi kapten basket semasa appa SMA dulu"

"Iya kan appa namja, jadi wajar kalo bisa"

"Bukan karena namja sayang, kuncinya kau harus rajin dan bersungguh sungguh latihan. Pemain basket yeoja juga banyak kok, mereka tak kalah hebat dari namja"

"Appa benar benar menginginkanku bisa bermain basket eh?"

"Ne, appa ingin bisa melihatmu memegang piala kejuaraan basket nantinya, kau kan paling mirip dengan appa jadi melihatmu sama saja melihat diri appa sendiri"

"Hm baiklah, akan kucoba"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban putrinya, semoga harapannya bisa menjadi kenyataan

_**Flashback End**_

"Chae? Hello Chaerin?" Eunji melambaikan tangannya di wajah Chaerin

"Ah! Maaf aku melamun tadi" seru Chaerin

"Kupikir kau kenapa, sudah jam segini kita sebentar lagi bertanding, kajja kita beristirahat" ajak Eunji

"Ne… _Appa doakan semoga aku menang dan bisa membawakanmu piala lagi_" ujar Chaerin dalam hati

.

8.30 A.M

_-Classrom, Hyuna side-_

"HYUNA!" Namjoo teman akrab Hyuna berteriak dan langsung memeluk Hyuna di bangku

"HA! Kau membuatku kaget -_- kenapa teriak teriak?" Hyuna melepas headsetnya

"Berita bagus! Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran alias jam kosong!" ujar Namjoo ceria

"Benarakah? Yey! Aku bisa melihat Chae bertanding basket hari ini"

"Benar! Songsaenim memang menyuruh kita untuk melihat sekaligus mendukung team basket yeoja , senangnya ^^ aku bisa bebas dari pelajaran yang memuakkan" ujar Namjoo cekikikan

"Hehehe, kalau begitu kajja kita ke lapangan" Hyuna menarik tangan Namjoo

"Kajja"

.

_-Designer Office, Luhan side-_

"Apa masih ada klien lagi unnie?" tanya Luhan sambil merapikan kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya

"Biar kulihat, sepertinya tidak ada. Kau bisa santai dulu Luhan-ah" Jawab Ara, manajer Luhan

"Ne kamsahamnida unnie"

"Cheonma, aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada sesuatu telpon saja" ujar Ara meninggalkan ruangan Luhan

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Ne masuklah" Luhan berkata dari dalam

"Annyeong Lulu" sapa Kris memasuki ruangan Luhan

"Ah ternyata kau Kris, duduklah, mau kuambilkan teh?" Luhan bangkit dari kursinya

"Tidak perlu repot repot, aku hanya mampir sebentar"

"Selalu saja, aku merasa tak enak setiap kau mampir tak ada yang aku suguhkan"

"Tak apa Lu, melihatmu saja aku sudah merasa senang" ujar Kris sambil tertawa renyah

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar perkataan Kris barusan

"Kau bisa saja, selalu berkata seperti itu" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Ehem, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan Lulu" nada bicara Kris berubah serius

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan kok" ujar Luhan

"Aku masih mencintaimu Luhan. Aku tau perasaan ini salah, tapi ijinkan aku menjadi pengganti Sehun di sisimu. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan aegimu" ujar kris sambil berlutut di hadapan Luhan

Luhan kaget mendengarnya "Kr..Kris.. apa yang kau katakan barusan… kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Lu, tatap mataku, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda hm?" Kris menarik dagu Luhan

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris _"Tuhan.. aku harus bagaimana?"_

.

11.00 A.M

_-Back To School- _

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai, mari kita berdoa demi kesuksesan team kita, berdoa mulai" ujar Yuri, manajer sekaligus pelatih team basket putrid

"Berdoa selesai, semoga tuhan menyertai kita. Siapkan mental kalian, yakinlah kalian bisa menjadi juaranya. Semangat anak anak!" Yuri member semnagat anak didiknya

"Siap unnie!"

Yuri memandang anak didiknya yang tengah berlari ke lapangan _"Chaerin, semoga kau bisa seperti appamu, dia orang yang hebat" _ujaranya dalam hati memandangi anak bernomor punggung 6 yang kini telah memegang bola

Yuri adalah sahabat Sehun sejak kecil. Karena kecintaan mereka pada basket, mereka menjadi sahabat akrab.

Hyuna duduk di bangku paling depan bersama Namjoo sahabatnya

"Eunji unnie! Hayoung! Kalian pasti bisa! Semangat!" teriak Namjoo dari bangku penonton

"Chae! Semangat, kau pasti menang!" teriak Hyuna tak kalah kencang dari Namjoo

Hyuna melihat sekelilingnya "Umma belum datang? Ah baiklah akan kutelepon"

"_Yeoboseyo umma?"_

"_Ne Hyuna, waeyo chagi?" jawab Luhan di seberang_

"_Pertandingan sudah mulai, kenapa umma belum datang?"_

"_Astaga, aku lupa. Umma akan kesana sekarang! Tunggu sebentar" _

PIP! Luhan memutuskan telepon

Hyuna menghela napas _"Apa umma sibuk sekali sampai lupa pertandingan Chaerin, aneh, seperti ada sesuatu"_

.

_-Luhan's Room, Luhan side-_

"Kris, aku harus ke sekolah anak anak hari ini chaerin bertanding basket" ujar Luhan sambil mengambil jaket dan tasnya

"Kuantar, sekalian aku ingin melihat Chaerin bermain basket. Aku penasaran seperti apa kemampuannya"

Ya, Kris juga seorang kapten basket saat bersekolah di Kanada dulu

"Ah iya baiklah, kajja, kita harus cepat!"

.

_-Back To School Again- _

Suasana ramai oleh teriakan pendukung dari masing masing team, Score pun hanya beda tipis. Pertandingan kali ini sangat sengit

"Ah itu umma! Umma! Disini!" Hyuna melambaikan tangan pada Luhan menisyaratkan Luhan agar duduk di sebelahnya

"Mian umma terlambat bagaimana pertandingannya?" Luhan duduk di samping Hyuna, begitu juga Kris

"Seru umma, lihat score mereka bahkan hanya beda tipis" ujar Hyuna menunjuk papan score

"Semoga team Chaerin menang lagi kali ini" gumam Luhan

"Eng, Kris ahjussi ikut kesini eh?" Hyuna melihat kris duduk di sebelah Luhan

"Ne, kebetulan tadi ahjussi mampir ke kantor ummamu jadi sekalian saja kesini melihat saudaramu bertanding" jawab Kris santai

"Oh ne…_ umma dan Kris jussi karab sekali, hmmm…"_ Hyuna kembali melihat ke arena pertandingan sambil sesekali melirik ummanya dan Kris

PRIITT! Peluit dibunyikan tanda berakhirnya set pertama. Para pemain segera menuju bangku istirahat unutk sekedar minum dan mengelap keringat mereka

"Fokus pada musuh kalian, tampaknya strategi mereka bagus kali ini. Jangan termakan trik mereka, tetap semangat anak anak! Buktikan kalian yang terbaik!" Yuri membagikan handuk dan sebotol air minum pada anak didiknya

"Chaerin, kau berada di tengah, lebih focus pada lawannya jangan meleng, ingat kau andalan kami" ujar Yuri

"Ne ne unnie, aku mengerti, capek sekali" jawab Chaerin. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku penonton

"_Hum, syukurlah umma datang dan Hyuna juga melihatku, bagus"_ gumam Chaerin sambil tersenyum, semangatnya bertambah ketika melihat 2 orang yang paling ia sayangi

"_Tunggu…. Apa dia? Aish ahjussi menyebalkan yang kemarin? Siapa namanya Kres? Kris? Masa bodoh! Mau apa dia kesini? Cih…"_ Chaerin mendecak sebal melihat kehadiran namja yang duduk di samping ummanya

PRIITTT!

"Yak! Semangat anak anak! Kalian bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini!"

Chaerin berlari menuju lapangan. Matanya memandang sinis pada Kris yang berada di bangku penonton. Ia tidak suka, Kris dekat dekat dengan ummanya

"Chae!" Hayoung melempar bolanya pada Chaerin

Chaerin menangkap dan men-dribblekan bolanya kearah ring melewati lawannya

"_Ayo Chaerin, kau pasti bisa"_ Luhan berdoa dalam hati. Tak sengaja, bayangan Sehun melintas dipikiran Luhan, ia seperti melihat Sehunlah yang sedang bertanding saat ini, _"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sehunnie, Chaerin…"_

Set demi set telah berakhir, saatnya set terakhir dan kini score mereka seri!

"SEMANGAT ANAK ANAK! KALAHKAN MEREKA! BUAT SEKOLAH KITA BANGGA DENGAN KALIAN!" Yuri berteriak, ia khawatir teamnya akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini

"CHAE! KALAU KAU KALAH AKAN KURUSAKKAN BIOLAMU!" Hyuna berteriak dari arah bangku penonton

"_Hyun.. kamu niat ngasih semangat apa ngancem sih -_-" _Chaerin bergumam dalam hati

Chaerin kembali focus pada bola dan lawannya

"Eunji, lemparkan bolanya padaku!" seru Chaerin

Eunji segera mengambil ancang ancang melempar bolanya pada Chaerin

Waktu berlalu semakin cepat, sebentar lagi waktu pertandingan habis

Yuri bergerak gelisah dari bangkunya _"Ayo Chaerin, kamu pasti bisa memenangkannya,seandainya Sehun masih ada disini, dia pasti akan memberikan arahan yang tepat…"_

HAP! Chaerin berhasil mengambil alih bola basket. Ia men-dribble kearah ring. Chaerin tak peduli dengan semua teriakan para penonton dan pelatihnya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya memasukkan bola ini ke ring dan memenangkan pertandingan ini

"_God, help me. Appa semoga aku berhasil"_ Chaerin bersiap siap shoot

Semua memandang tegang pertandingan ini

"CHAERIN! BUKTIKAN KAU BISA SEPERTI SEHUN! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU GAGAL, BUAT SEHUN BANGGA" tiba tiba Kris berteriak dari bangku penonton

"Kr-Kris…" Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Seorang Wu Yifan bisa berteriak member semangat pada seseorang yang bahkan belum dia kenal dekat

Chaerin kaget mendengarnya, _"Apa apaan dia menyebut nama appaku"_

Chaerin kembali focus pada ring di depannya dan SHOOT! Bola itu berhasil masuk bersamaan dengan dibunyikannya peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan

"YES! Kita menang! Kita menang!"

"Bagus Chae! Kau Dewi kemenangan!"

Teman teman satu team langsung memeluk Chaerin

"Well done, Chae kau berhasil, terima kasih dan selamat kepada kalian semua" Yuri tersenyum bangga pada anak didiknya

"_Thanks god, appa kau lihat? Aku berhasil lagi"_ gumam Chaerin seraya tersenyum tipis

Keluarga Chaerin langsung menghampiri Chaerin di bangku pemain

"YEY! Daebak twin! Chukkaeyo~" Hyuna memeluk Chaerin

"Hentikan Hyun, kau membuatku kehabisan napas" Chaerin melepaskan pelukan Hyuna

"Ups mianhe twin ^^v"

"Chukkae sayang, kau yang terbaik. Umma bangga padamu, pasti appamu disana juga bangga melihatmu" Luhan memeluk Chaerin sambil menepuk punggungnya

"Thanks mom, ya, aku berharap juga begitu" Chaerin menatap Luhan yang melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum

"Congrats Chaerin, permainanmu bagus" Kris menepuk pundak putri pertama Luhan tersebut

"Yeah thanks, _huh sok akrab, lama lama dia makin menyebalkan_" Chaerin kembali memasang wajah datarnya ketika berhadapan dengan Kris

"Sekali lagi selamat anak anak, kalian bisa beristirahat atau pulang" ujra Yuri

"Baik unnie" mereka langsung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan lapangan

"Umma, ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah" seru Chaerin

"Apa kita tidak makan makan dulu? Merayakan kemenanganmu Chae" tanya Hyuna

"Nanti malam saja twin, aku capek" sela Chaerin

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pulang. Oh iya umma lupa tadi mobil umma masih di kantor, kita diantar Kris saja ya? Kris tidak apa apa kan?" Luhan menatap aeginya dan Kris bergantian

"Tak apa Lulu, aku senang bisa membantu kalian" Kris tersenyum menatap keluarga tersebut

"APA? DIANTAR OLEHNYA? TIDAK MAU!" Chaerin menolaknya, ia terlihat kesal

"Sayang, sudahlah tidak apa apa, lagipula Kris baik kok" Luhan berkata lembut pada anaknya

"AKU MENOLAK!"

"Chae jangan begitu, Kris jussi sudah baik mau mengantar kita" ujar Hyuna

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU! Lebih baik aku menumpang Eunji!" Chaerin berlari kearah Eunji, sahabatnya yang kebetulan sedang menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang sekolah

"Chaerin! Astaga anak itu" Luhan memandang Chaerin sedih

"Sudah tidak apa apa Lu, aku bisa maklum" kris menepuk pundak Luhan

"Umma, apa perlu aku bujuk Chae lagi?" Hyuna menatap ummanya

Luhan sangat mengerti Chaerin, anak itu sangat keras kepala bahkan ia tidak pandang tempat kalau sedang emosi

"Tidak usah sayang, nanti dia semakin emosi. Nanti biar umma bicara baik baik dengannya. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" Luhan menggandeng Hyuna menuju mobil Kris

"Ne umma" sekilas Hyuna melihat Chaerin memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai kebencian

To Be Continue 

**-Author Corner –**

Hai hai bertemu lagi dengan saya ^^

Chapter 3 finished! Fiuh #tepar

Ah iya sekedar mengingatkan, saya tidak akan mengadakan Sehun kedua di FF ini karena akan mempengaruhi alur yang sudah saya rencanakan sebelumnya dan pasti saya akan menambahakn flashback yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, jadi tenang aja, Sehun akan sering muncul kok. Mianhe, saya harap kalian mengerti ^^

Dan tidak bosan bosannya saya berkata, Review please ^^ karena itulah sumber semangat saya dalam melanjutkan FF ini. Jika review tidak mencapai 5 lebih, saya tidak akan melanjutkan FF ini. So, review please buat semuanya yang sudah membaca ^^ Review kalian sangat berarti untuk author

Juga terima kasih buat yang sudah Read and Review ^^

Saatnya membalas ripiu :3

**Lilac : **aduh mian sekali, author tidak bisa ^^ kamu bisa baca author note diatas. Chaerin memang mirip banget sama Sehun tapi dia gak bisa aegyo ._.v hehehe keep reading dan review ya

**R407 : **ahahaha semoga saja, kalo Chaerin setuju bakalan cepet kok nikahnya, sayangnya author belum berhasil membujuk Chaerin /digampar Chaerin/ ini sudah author panjangkan semoga suka ^^v keep reading dan review ya

**Lathifa : **author pasti dibakar trus dijadikan makanan buat naganya Kris kalo Kris author buat kayak gitu -_- ahahaha syukurlah kamu suka ^^ ini sudah author panjangkan~ keep reading dan review ya

**KyuMinnie1372 : **hiks /nangis bareng Luhan/ Sehun oppa tega memang /plak/ aduh mianhe lagi, nanti alurnya yang sudah direncanakan jadi berubah ._.v tenang aja, Sehun sering muncul dalam flashback kok ^^ author juga HunHan shipper sebenernya tapi suka yang angst hehehe keep reading dan review ya

**SaranghaeHunHan : **sudah author panjangkan ^^v semoga suka~ hmm.. tidak ada mianhe, tapi sehun sering muncul kok nanti tenang aja ^^ keep reading dan review ya

Sekian cuap cuap dari saya ^^

Akhir kata, Read and Review please~


	4. Portrait

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 4 **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Jessica Jung

Jung Eunji

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_I'd rather have the thought of you__. __To hold against my heart,__My spirit to be taught of you__. __With west winds blowing,__Than all the warm caresses__. __Of another love's bestowing,__Or all the glories of the world__. __In which you had no part. I'd rather have the theme of you__. __To thread my nights and days,__. __I'd rather have the dream of you__. __With faint stars glowing,__I'd rather have the want of you,__The rich, elusive taunt of you__. __Forever and forever and forever unconfessed__  
_

**Hyuna POV**

Bisa kulihat twinku tadi menatap kami dengan pandangan tajam penuh kebencian. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah Kris jussi orang yang baik? Aku tau Chaerin membenci Kris jussi karena dia dekat sekali dengan umma. Aku juga tau kalau Chaerin pasti menganggap Kris jussi akan menggantikan appa. Tapi bukankah semua belum tentu tejadi, aish.. aku sendiri bingung kalau hal itu benar benar terjadi, apa aku harus senang? Sedih?

" Hyuna? Sayang? Kita sudah sampai, jangan melamun" suara umma membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah eh mianhe umma" aku segera turun dari mobil Kris jussi

"Kris mampirlah dulu, kebetulan hari ini aku akan memasak banyak makanan untuk merayakan kemenangan Chaerin" kudengar Kris jussi men-iya-kan ajakan umma. Aku mengamati mereka dari belakang, tatapan Kris jussi pada umma seperti tatapan appa dulu…. Ya, tatapan penuh cinta…

.

_**Flashback**_

"Akhirnya kita sampai! Pantai pantai~" aku langsung berlari menuju tepian pantai

"Heh! Jangan main lari aja! Bantuin bawain barang barang ini kek! Berat tau" aku tertawa melihat Chaerin yang marah marah sambil membawa perlengkapan kami untuk piknik

Yap, kami sekeluarga merencanakan piknik di pulau Jeju. Sebenarnya kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama tapi karena kesibukan appa, baru sekarang rencana ini terlaksana.

"Haha kasian sekali anak appa" appa tertawa melihat kami berdua betrengkar seperti biasa

"Jangan tertawa saja Sehunnie, bantu Chaerin sana" umma menatap appa sambil tersenyum

"Bagimana jika aku berkata tidak?" appa tersenyum jahil kepada umma

"Ish, kau bukan appa yang baik" umma memalingkan wajahnya dari appa

"Baik, akan kubantu, tapi setelah.." appa sengaja menggantungkan kata katanya

"Setelah apa Se-hmmpphh" aku tidak sengaja melihat appa mencium umma tepat di bibirnya. Wow! Pemandangan langka

"Twin! Coba kau lihat kesana!" ucapku antusias

"Apaan si- O_O!" bahkan Chaerin juga kaget melihatnya

"UMMA APPA BERCIUMAN! WAAHHH! UMMA APP-asdfghjkl" aku langsung membekap mulut Chaerin, dasar ember.

Appa yang mendengarnya langsung menyudahi acara(?)nya dengan umma

"Hei, kalian mengintip hum?" appa melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada kami

"Ti-tidak, kam-"

"Kami tidak mengintip tapi melihat secara tidak sengaja appa, lagipula Hyuna yang tau duluan" potong Chaerin enteng

Aku sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Chaerin, twin… kenapa kau frontal sekali -_-

"Ya ya, lainkali kalian tidak boleh melihatnya lagi. Kalian masih dibawah umur, arraseo?" appa mengelus rambut kami

"Ne arraseo appa"

"Tapi kata Hyuna, melihat hal seperti itu boleh boleh saja appa, toh nanti saat dewasa kami juga melakukannya kan?"

Appa menatapku tajam, "Siapa yang mengajarkan hal itu padamu Hyuna sayang?" appa berkata halus sambil tersenyum, tapi bagiku senyuman itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari setan manapun

CTAK! "aww appo T^T" appa menjitak kepalaku, hiks… sakit

"Haha lihat twin, kepalamu benjol ahahahaha" Chaerin tertawa melihatku dijitak appa, awas kau twin, akan kubalas nanti -_-

"Sehunnie jangan begitu dong, kasian Hyuna. Sakit sayang?" umma memeluk dan mengelus kepalku lembut, ah kau memang malaikat penyelamatku umma. Kulihat appa gelagapan dibentak umma

"Minta maaf Sehunnie!" umma kembali membentak appa

"Ya baiklah. Hyuna, mianhe ne?" aku terus memeluk umma sambil pura pura menangis, hihihi bisa kubayangkan wajah appa yang panik melihatku ngambek

"Ani, appa jahat hiks..hiks.."

"Sayang, appa tidak sengaja tadi, mianhe ne? nanti appa traktir es krim sepuasmu" appa terus membujukku

"Udahlah appa, Hyuna Cuma akting tuh. Lihat aja, kalau dia nangis beneran pasti baju umma basah" sialan Chaerin -_-

"Mwo?" appa langsung menarikku dari pelukan umma

"Ehmm.. hai appa" kataku canggung setelah appa mengetahui kalau aku hanya pura pura menangis dan ngambek

"Kau…" kalau ini dunia komik, pasti akan ada api berkobar di balik punggung appa, dia menggulung lengan kemejanya. Pasti dia mau menjitakku lagi!

" KYAAAAAA!"

"JANGAN LARI!"

Appa mengejarku seperti singa mengejar mangsanya, haahhh….kalau aku tertangkap, habislah aku -_-

Tapi satu hal yang aku tau, appa sangat mencintai umma. Tatapannya tadi saat berciuman membuktikannya. Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, ahahahaha dasar appa

_**Flashback End**_

.

"Kau melamun lagi sayang, cepat masuk, mau sampai kapan kau berada di teras?" aish, aku melamun lagi

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah mewahku, rumah yang penuh memori akan kebersamaan Oh Family hingga kini. Aku melewati foto keluarga berukiran emas yang terpasang di tembok ruang tamu. Foto itu…. foto terakhir sebelum appa meninggalkan kami semua..

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

Saat ini, aku, Chaerin, umma dan appa telah berada di studio langganan appa untuk mengambil foto keluarga, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa kami berada disini lagi padahal tahun lalu kami juga sudah disini untuk mengambil foto keluarga. Jawabannya simple, kami memang mengganti foto keluarga itu setiap tahunnya agar bisa melihat pertumbuhan kami dari tahun ke tahun

"Aku mau duduk! Masa setiap foto aku berdiri terus" Chaerin kembali protes saat fotografer mengarahkannya berdiri di samping appa

"Tapi jika kau duduk akan tidak seimbang, hasilnya pasti kurang bagus Chaerin-ah" Fotografer itu tetap tidak memperbolehkan Chaerin duduk. Chaerin mem-poutkan bibirnya sebal

"Tapi ahjussi, kenapa Hyuna kebagian duduk terus?" Chaerin menunjukku sinis

"Aku kan maknae disini Chae, wajar dong kalau aku duduk, tidak repot repot berdiri" kataku membela diri

"Ish tidak adil, umma berkatalah sesuatu" Chaerin menarik narik baju umma

Umma terlihat bingung, "Chaerin, mengalah saja ne? ini Cuma sebentar kok" umma menenangkan Chaerin

"Huh! Umma sama saja" Chaerin kembali cemberut

"Aku tidak akan duduk. Tidak apa apa kan hyung?" appa tiba tiba berdiri dari kursinya

"Sehun-ssi kau yakin akan merubah posisi yang sudah direncanakan dari awal?"

"Ne hyung, rasanya tidak adil kalau hanya Chaerin yang berdiri" appa menatap Chaerin yang masih cemberut

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita rubah posisinya, Mrs. Oh tetap duduk di posisi semula, Hyuna-ah kau duduk di pegangan kursi Mrs. Oh, lalu kau Sehun berdiri disamping istrimu dan yang terakhir Chaerin-ah berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan appamu. Semuanya senyum kearah kamera" Kami segera mengambil posisi seperti yang diarahkan fotografer tadi

CKREK! Kami tersenyum kearah kamera

"Selesai, fotonya bisa kalian ambil besok pagi"

"Kamsahamnida Hyung/Oppa/Ahjussi" ucap kami sambil melangkah keluar studio

_**Flashback End**_

.

Haha, lucu sekali, setiap pemotretan aku dan Chaerin pasti protes tentang posisi kami. Ingin rasanya saat itu terulang kembali. Hhhh.. seandainya…

**Hyuna POV end**

.

"Sedang melihat foto foto Hyuna-ssi?" sapa Jessica, kepala maid di rumah keluarga Oh

"Ah iya, aku merindukan appaku eonnie" Hyuna tersenyum sendu

"Aku juga turut bersedih atas kematian tuan Sehun, yang sabar ne Hyuna-ssi" Jessica menepuk pundak Hyuna pelan

"Ne eonnie" Hyuna mengusap matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata

"Ah iya, tadi anda dipanggil nyonya besar untuk segera ke ruang makan" ucap Jessica

"Baiklah, aku kesana, gomawo eonnie" Hyuna segera menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat ummanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kris

"Annyeong" sapa Hyuna canggung

"Kemarilah sayang, makanan sebentar lagi siap" Luhan menepuk kursi disampaingnya mengisyaratkan Hyuna untuk duduk

Hyuna menarik kursinya dan duduk dalam diam

"Tidak biasanya kau diam Hyun, waeyo?" Luhan menatap putri keduanya dengan tatapan bingung

"Gwachanayo umma, hehehe"

"Santai saja Hyun, aku tidak akan mengigitmu" ucap Kris

"Ahaha kau ada ada saja Kris, tentu kau tidak akan mengigit anakku kan" Luhan tertawa mendengar perkataan Kris barusan

"Barangkali dia takut denganku Lu" ujar Kris

"Tidak kok, aku biasa saja, cuma teringat dulu kalau kita biasanya makan berempat di meja ini" ucap Hyuna

Raut muka Luhan seketika berubah sedih, _"Sehun…"_

Hyuna menyadari raut muka ummanya yang berubah, "Ah maaf umma, aku tidak bermaksud"

"Tidak apa apa sayang" Luhan segera mengubah raut mukanya menjadi ceria seperti biasanya

"Mianhe kalau aku membuat kalian sedih dengan duduk di atas kursi ini, aku tidak pantas duduk di kursi Sehun, aku-" Kris tiba tiba berdiri, ia tidak mau suasana ini berubah menjadi kelabu

"Ani, ahjussi duduk saja, mian kalau aku merusak suasana" potong Hyuna

"Benar tak apa?"

"Ne ahjussi" jawab Hyuna

"Permisi, makanan sudah siap" Jessica dan para maid lainnya menata makanan di meja makan tersebut

"Ne, gomawo Sica, kau boleh kembali" ujar Luhan seraya menuangkan Orange Juice di gelas Hyuna

"Saya permisi dulu" Jessica membungkuk diikuti para maid lain pergi dari ruangan

.

_-Chaerin side-_

"Bye Eunji, gomawo tumpangannya" Chaerin melambai kearah mobil BMW merah milik sahabatnya, Jung Eunji

"Anytime Chae" balas Eunji dari jauh

"Fiuh akhirnya sampai rumah juga" Chaerin segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang Chaerin-ssi, semua menunggu anda di ruang makan" Jessica menyambut kedatangan Chaerin

"Hm gomawo eonnie" Chaerin melepas sepatunya dan berlai menuju ruang makan. Perutnya lapar sekali

_-Dining room-_

"Umma! Hyuna! Kalian jahat tidak menungguku makan!" Chaerin cemberut melihat mereka sudah makan duluan

"Salah sendiri terlambat, kami belum makan kok hanya minum saja. Cepat duduk! Aku sudah lapar" Hyuna menarik tangan twinnya agar cepat duduk di kursinya

"Apa sih tarik tarik" Chaerin duduk di kursinya sambil menggerutu

"Chaerin, tidak baik menggerutu di meja makan, bisa bisa makanannya tak mau kau makan" ujar Kris bercanda

Chaerin terkejut melihat Kris disitu, _"Dia lagi?"_

"Terserahku" balas Chaerin ketus

"Sudah, ayo makan, mumpung makanannya belum dingin" ujar Luhan mencairkan suasana

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai Luhan membuka percakapan

"Bagaimana makanannnya? Enak?"

"Selalu enak umma ^^" jawab Hyuna

"Enak Lu, seperti biasa" jawab Kris

"Hmm.. lumayan" Chaerin terus berkutat dengan makanannya

Setelah mereka selesai, Luhan memanggil para maid untuk membereskan meja makan

"Ada yang mau aku bicarakan, soal tadi Lu, aku ingin anak anakmu juga tahu" Kris mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius

Luhan terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, dilema

"Ada apa jussi?" Hyuna menatap Kris dan Luhan bingung

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku memang tak pantas menggantikan Sehun. Tapi ijinkan aku bersanding denganmu, menjagamu dan anak anakmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kris menatap Luhan serius, sedangkan yang ditatap mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Hyuna membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, _"Ahjussi melamar umma….benarkah ini…"_

"A-aku…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya

BRAK!

"APA APAAN INI? KAU… JAGA BICARAMU AHJUSSI MENYEBALKAN! APA KAU PANTAS BERBICARA BEGITU DI HADAPANKU DAN HYUNA?" Chaerin menggebrak meja, emosinya tidak dapat dibendung

"Untuk itu aku ingin kalian juga tahu, kalian anak anak Luhan, sudah sepantasnya kalian tahu hal ini" jawab Kris tenang

"Chaerin, tenang dulu. Kumohon, biarkan umma yang memutuskan" Hyuna memegang tangan Chaerin, mecoba menenangkannya

"AKU TAK PEDULI APAPUN JAWABAN UMMA! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGGANTIKAN APPA! INGAT ITU" Chaerin berlari meninggalkan meja makan dengan perasaan kacau

"_Twinnie.."_ lirih Hyuna

Luhan masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Kris maupun Hyuna

"Lu.. aku butuh jawabanmu, aku yakin kau bisa meluluhkan Chaerin. Tapi seandainya kau tidak setuju, aku akan menerimanya. Demi kebahagiaanmu dan anak anak aku rela melakukan apapun" Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu

"A-aku… tidak bisa menjawab sepihak, Hyuna sayang.." Luhan menatap Hyuna

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan ummanya, Hyuna mulai membuka bibirnya, "Apapun asal umma bahagia, aku setuju…." Kata kata itu meluncur dari bibir putri kedua keluarga Oh, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Pikirannya kacau

Luhan langsung memeluk Hyuna, "Apa kau yakin sayang?"

"Apapun untuk umma, aku yakin. Mungkin dengan bersama Kris jussi umma bisa kembali tersenyum bahagia dan tidak menangis lagi setiap harinya" Hyuna menatap ummanya, matanya berkaca kaca

Tangis Luhan pecah mendengar jawaban putrinya, ia tidak menyangka Hyuna bisa berkata seperti ini

"Aku menyayangimu umma, aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia" Hyuna mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Ne sayang, terima kasih" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Hyuna

"Terima kasih Hyuna" Kris mengelus rambut putri kedua keluarga Oh dengan sayang

"Sama sama ahjussi, bahagiakan ummaku"

"Pasti sayang, kau bisa pegang kata kataku" Kris mengacak rambut Hyuna

Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat Kris dan Hyuna yang kini telah berpelukan

"Jessica" Luhan memanggil maidnya

"Ya nyonya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jessica segera menghampiri Luhan

"Suruh Chaerin kesini sekarang juga, aku butuh bicara dengannya"

"Baik" Jessica bergegas menuju lantai 2 tempat kamar Chaerin berada

.

_-At 2__nd__ floor, Chaerin's Room-_

TOK TOK TOK, Jessica mengetuk pintu kamar Chaerin dengan perlahan

"Chaerin-ssi, kau didalam?"

"ne masuklah eonnie" balas Chaerin dari dalam

KLEK, Jessica membuka pintu kamar Chaerin, dilihatnya nona mudanya yang sedang mencorat coret sesuatu di meja belajarnya

"Nyonya Luhan menyuruh anda ke bawah sekarang, kajja" dengan hati hati Jessica menggandeng tangan majikannya tersebut

"Tidak" jawab Chaerin singkat dan tegas

"Saya mohon, ini perintah nyonya Luhan" Jessica kembali membujuk Chaerin

"Kenapa umma ingin berbicara denganku? Soal apa? Pernikahannya? Cih, aku tak sudi" tak sedikitpun ia berminat menatap maid yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eonninya sendiri

"Anda tak boleh berkata seperti itu, saya mohon, hanya sebentar" Jessica hampir putus asa membujuk Chaerin yang notabene sangat keras kepala

"Lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku" Chaerin membalas dengan nada datar

"Tapi, Chaerin-ssi-"

"KELUAR!" belum sempat Jessica meneruskan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh teriakan Chaerin

Jessica tekejut Chaerin membentaknya, "Baik, maaf saya permisi"

Chaerin menatap datar melihat Jessica meniggalkan kamarnya, "Sama saja, menyebalkan! Hyuna, umma menyebalkan!" racaunya

Chaerin berjalan menuju rak buku yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai foto dirinya dan keluarganya

"Hiks..kenapa semuanya terjadi…. Appa kembalilah" airmata meluncur dari mata indahnya, Chaerin memeluk foto Sehun yang tersenyum mengenakan seragam pilotnya

.

_-1__st__ floor- _

"Nyonya maaf, anak anda sama sekali tidak bisa dibujuk" Jessica menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata pada Luhan

"Tidak apa Sica, aku tadi mendengar kau dibentak Chaerin, maafkan anakku" Luhan menepuk pundak Jessica

"Sudah kewajiban saya nyonya, anda tak perlu minta maaf. Saya permisi dulu" Jessica berlalu menuju dapur

"_Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti"_ gumam Luhan

"Luhan, aku pulang dulu. Appa baru saja menelpon agar aku kembali ke kantor" Kris memakai jaket dan jam tangannya

"Ne, hati hati Kris" Luhan mengantarkan Kris keluar

"Maaf jika aku membuat suasana menjadi tidak enak tadi, sampai jumpa Lu, Hyuna" Kris melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan Hyuna

"Hati hati jussi" Hyuna melambaikan tangannya

Mobil kris semakin menjauh, Luhan menyuruh Hyuna untuk masuk

"Dear, apa kau tetap yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Hyuna

"Apa masih kurang jelas umma? Suatu kebahagiaan untukku melihat umma bisa tersenyum lagi" jawab Hyuna sambil tertawa ringan

"Aku juga tak keberatan jika harus membujuk Chaerin semalaman. AKu lihat umma benar benar bahagia jika bersama Kris ahjussi" tambahnya

Pipi Luhan memerah, ia tak menyangka anaknya diam diam memperhatikannya

"Ya sayang terimakasih, biar umma saja yang bicara dengan Chaerin, kau istirahat saja di kamarmu" ujar Luhan

"Ne umma" Hyuna menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Chaerin

"_Baiklah, semoga Chaerin bisa mengerti" _batin Luhan, ia berjalan menuju kamar anak pertamanya

.

10.00 P.M

_-At 2__nd__ floor, Chaerin's Room-_

TOK TOK

"Sayang, ini umma" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Chaerin

"…"

"Chaerin? Umma tau kau belum tidur, buka pintunya sayang" Luhan yang tidak mendapat respon dari Chaerin terus mengetuk pintu

"…"

Luhan menghela nafas menghadapi putrinya yang keras kepala, "Kalau kau tidak membuka pintu kamarmu, internetmu akan umma cabut"

KRIEK

"Iya iya aku dengar, ada apa?" Chaerin membuka pintunya. Ia melepas headsetnya

"Umma ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi belajar Chaerin

"Bicara saja, aku mendengarkan" Chaerin kembali memasang headsetnya

"OH CHAERIN!"

"Ne ne" Chaerin kembali melepas headset dan menatap ummanya malas

"Soal tadi, umma sudah bicara dengan Hyun-"

"Sebaiknya umma tidak membahas masalah tadi, aku muak" potong Chaerin

"Dengarkan dulu sayang ini juga demi kebaikanmu dan Hyuna" Luhan menahan emosinya

"Kebaikan? Ini justru akan membuat hidup kita kacau umma! Pasti setelah kau menikah dengan ahjussi menyebalkan itu, kau melupakan appa! Sudahlah umma, tak ada gunanya kau menikah dengan ahjussi sok baik itu"

"Jaga bicaramu Chaerin, Kris namja yang baik dan umma tidak akan pernah melupakan Sehun" Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, berhadapan dengan Chaerin sama saja ia harus kuat menahan emosi karena putrid pertamanya memang seorang yang temperamen

"Aku tetap tidak setuju! Sekali lagi aku melihatnya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, kupastikan dia tidak akan pulang dengan selamat"

PLAK!

Chaerin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Luhan menamparnya!

"Um-umma…."

"Kau… Dapat darimana kata kata barusan hah? Umma tidak mendidikmu seperti ini, aku kecewa padamu Chaerin" Luhan meninggalkan kamar Chaerin, membiarkan anaknya yang kini masih terkejut dengan memegang pipi bekas tamparannya

"_Tuhan..apa yang sudah kulakukan.."_ Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok diluar kamar Chaerin. Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ke lantai, ia menangis

.

"Enghh ada apa sih? Ribut sekali?" Hyuna menucek matanya perlahan, ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut di kamar Chaerin. Hyuna segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan namun ia kaget melihat ummanya yang kini menangis di lantai

"Umma? Umma kenapa?"

"Umma gwachanayo? Apa yang terjadi?" Hyuna menangkup wajah ummanya, khawatir

Luhan hanya memeluk erat Hyuna, menangis dalam pelukan Hyuna

"Sttt.. umma tenanglah, aku antar umma ke kamarku" Hyuna membantu Luhan berdiri, ummanya tidak menampilkan ekspresi lain selain kesedihan

.

"Umma tidur disini dulu ne, aku akan menemui Chae" ujar Hyuna seraya mengambil selimut untuk ummanya

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan putrinya

"Ah baiklah selamat tidur umma" Hyuna menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara

.

.

_- Chaerin's Room-_

KRIEK, Hyuna langsung memasuki kamar Chaerin begitu tahu pintunya tidak terkunci

"_Chaerin? Apa dia baik baik saja?" _batin Hyuna ketika melihat Chaerin yang duduk dikasurnya sambil menatap keluar jendela

"Twin, apa yang kau lakukan pada umma?" tanya Hyuna hati hati

"Chaerin? Chae? Twinnie?" karena kesal tidak ditanggapi, Hyuna nekat naik ke tempat tidur Chaerin dan mencubit pipinya

"Aish, kau ini kenapa diam saja?" Hyuna menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"Kau keluar dari kamarku" Chaerin berkata pelan sekali

"Keluar, pergi, pengkhianat" Chaerin masih terus bergumam tidak jelas

"_Ada apa dengannya?"_ Hyuna mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan saudaranya

"Chae ada ap-"

"KUBILANG PERGI! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR?" Chaerin tiba tiba membentak Hyuna, ia berdiri di tempat tidurnya

Hyuna terkejut begitu Chaerin membentaknya, "Twinnie.."

Chaerin menatapn Hyuna tajam, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau setuju umma menikah dengan ahjussi menyebalkan itu? JAWAB AKU!"

Hyuna terdiam, tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Chaerin semarah ini

"Baik, jika kau tidak mau menjawab sana keluar" ujar Chaerin sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya

Hyuna tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha menstabilkan emosinya

"Hyuna hyuna… apa perlu aku pakai cara kasar untuk mengusirmu dari kamarku hm? Oh atau sekedar membuka mulutmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?" Chaerin berujar datar sambil terkekeh. Satu hal yang melintas di benak Hyuna, mengerikan

"HEI! KAU MAU JAWAB ATAU AP-"

"Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan umma. Bagiku tidak masalah siapapun yang dipilih umma untuk bersanding dengannya asalkan dia baik dan mau melindungi kita" ucap Hyuna

"Satu hal lagi, Kris jussi tidak akan pernah menggantikan appa. Jangan egois, pikirkan juga kebahagiaan umma" Hyuna melangkah keluar kamar, ia menengokkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Chaerin

"….." tatapan mata Chaerin kosong, seakan ia tidak memandang apapun

"Selamat tidur Chae, aku harap kau bisa mendinginkan kepalamu"

"_Semoga besok bisa menjadi hari yang lebih baik" _

.

.

Te Be Ce

**-Author Corner –**

Hola readers sekalian~ #tepar

Ketemu lagi dengan saya, author fanfic yang sangat gaje dan abal abal ini huehehehehe #pletak

Chaerin : heh thor! Kenapa gue dibuat marah marah mulu di FF ini?

Author : mendalami peran Chae, mendalami peran

Hyuna : yuhu~ peranku bagus banget disini ^^ jarang jarang aku bisa berkata bijak

Luhan : aku menampar Chaerin…. HUEEEEEEEE! Teganya kau author T^T

Sehun : cup cup baby don't cry~

Author : -_- suka suka saya, ini cerita cerita saya kenapa kalian yang protes #digebukin all cast

Its time for membalas ripiu dari readers tercinta :*

**Kyu's anae : **ahaha Chaerin bisa jadi makin ganas(?) /emangnya apaan/ sudah gak penasaran lagikan? ^^ Keep read and review ne~

**Lathifa : **Cie pendukungnya Chaerin XD Chae, ada pendukungmu tuh

Chaerin : hah mana mana? Sini aku peluk :3

Author : -_- ya tuhan, kenapa dia jadi OOC gini

Hm.. ditunggu aja kemunculan Tao, nanti dia muncul bareng ummanya kok /spoiler/ astaga sejam sekali -_- bisa tepar saya. ^^ Keep read and review ne~

**lytaimoet812**** : **Thanks udah suka sama FF abal abal ini ^^ Keep read and review ne~

**AIrzanti**** : **Mereka anak kandung, di dunia medis ada kok kejadian yang seperti ini, author lupa namanya hehe ._.v bukannya gak mungkin, soalnya temen author ada yang kembar beda 9 bulan ditambah beberapa hari, mau kenalan? #plak

Eh jinjja? KrisHan langka berarti :D ahaha, tentu ^^ /lempar Tao/ Keep read and review ne~

**tyararahayuni**** : **Keep read and review ne~ ^^ thanks smilenya

**saranghaeHunHan : **mhihihi :3 gomawo chingu, author jadi malu dibilang the best /kemudian terbang/ Keep read and review ne~ ^^

**Phindi little Panda : **ini chap 4nya ^^ hu um, Sehun banyak muncul kok nantinya. Keep read and review ne~

Author cinta kalian Readers and Reviewer~

Review kalian membuat saya bersemangat mengetik lanjutan FF ini, kalian tau? Saya suka senyum senyum loh baca review dari kalian ^^v

Ada yang penasaran sama wajah Oh Twin? Ini dia :D author sengaja memakai ulzzang sebagai pendiskripsian mereka

Chaerin : . /tumblr_m6xedpxlvs1r1xnw9o1_

Hyuna : . /tumblr_mc521fH2j91rthifdo1_

Seperti biasanya, kalau tidak mencapai 5 lebih reviewers maka FF ini tidak saya lanjutkan

Oh iya, kalau ada yang suka dengan Oh Family, saya akan membuat sebuah oneshoot special ^^

Itupun tergantung reader, kalau mau review aja :D kalau banyak yang mau nanti saya akan adakan undian dan bagi yang terpilih bisa menentukan alur yang disuka ^^ Tunggu next chap untuk pengumuman yang terpilih ^^

Author buat oneshoot ini (kalau jadi) sebagai apresiasi atas komentar readers sekalian. Thanks atas reviewnya~

AKhir kata, Read and Review please #bow


	5. Memories

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 5 **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Jessica Jung

Jung Eunji

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_Part of the reality of life is hardship. That is not a negative statement. It is simply a statement of fact. Every day brings new challenges. Living with the expectation that life will be difficult makes hard times easier to deal with. When a family encounters hard times they will need to join together and face the challenge as a team. They will need to be sensitive to the needs of individual family members each of whom will face unique difficulties. Life is not easy, but having a support system makes life that much easier._

.

.

Wednesday, 2nd February 2017 - 09.30 A.M – At School of Performing Art, Seoul (sekolahnya ChaeHyun)

"_Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan umma. Bagiku tidak masalah siapapun yang dipilih umma untuk bersanding dengannya asalkan dia baik dan mau melindungi kita, dan satu hal lagi, Kris jussi tidak akan pernah menggantikan appa. Jangan egois, pikirkan juga kebahagiaan umma"_

Sejaka kejadian 3 hari lalu, ucapan Hyuna masih terngiang ngiang di benak Chaerin. Bagaimana mungkin kebahagiaan itu akan datang jika umma menikah dengan namja itu?

Chaerin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "_Sial….."_ tanpa sengaja ia menggebrak mejanya

"Ada masalah nona Oh?" tegur Park songsaenim

"Ani, tadi ada semut besar songsaenim, jadi aku pukul, mianhe" Chaerin buru buru memberikan alasan walaupun alasannya sama sekali tak masuk akal

"Baiklah, sekarang diam dan perhatikan pelajaranku" Park songsaenim kembali menulis di papan tulis sambil menjelaskan pada siswanya

"Ne songsaenim… _Hhhh…. menyebalkan" _gumam Chaerin menatap kearah jendela

.

02.00 P.M

Teng Teng Teng! Bel tanda berakhirnya kelas disambut dengan riang oleh para siswa yang memang menginginkan pulang sejak tadi

"Chae ayo kita pulang" Hyuna menghampiri Chaerin yang masih memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas

"Hm baiklah, kajja" Chaerin menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas

Sepanjang jalan menuju luar sekolah Chaerin terus melamunkan perkataan Hyuna

"Hei! Daritadi bengong terus? Waeyo?" Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chaerin

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Chaerin datar

"Bohong, cerita saja kalau ada masalah, ayolah~ aku kan twinmu" Hyuna terus merengek hingga Chaerin menghentikan langkahnya

"Aku…." Chaerin kembali diam

"Ne?" Hyuna memiringkan kepalanya

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan, umma sudah menunggu kita" ujar Chaerin menarik tangan Hyuna

Hyuna hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung pada Chaerin, ia tau saudaranya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jika tidak, kenapa bisa akhir akhir ini Chaerin selalu tidak fokus pada pelajaran dan sering melamun? Tapi tetap saja Hyuna tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kembarannya itu. Chaerin memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya atau sekedar berbohong untuk kepentingan dirinya dan orang lain

.

_**Flashback**_

"Aku tidak melakukannya" ucap Chaerin santai

"Tapi yang ijin meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mengambil sesuatu ke dapur tadi hanya kau" Luhan memandang tajam putri pertamanya

"Ada Sica eonnie dan maid yang lain di dapur umma, jangan asal menuduhku dong" ujar Chaerin sambil memainkan rambutnya

"Sudahlah Lu, mungkin memang bukan Chaerin yang melakukannya" Sehun menepuk pundak istrinya pelan, bermaksud meredam emosinya

"Tapi Sehunnie, ini sudah keterlaluan! Setiap ada rekan kerjaku namja yang datang kemari, makanan yang ada di piring mereka selalu tidak beres, terlalu asin atau bahkan sangat pedas" gerutu Luhan

"Mungkin maid yang memasak salah memasukkan bumbunya" sahut Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Nah benar kata appa, jadi bukan salahku umma. Lagipula aku ke dapur karena haus bukan untuk meracuni mereka" Chaerin menggembungkan pipinya

"Tapi.. aish baiklah, mianhe sayang, umma tidak akan menuduhmu lagi" ujar Luhan

"Nah gitu dong umma, _ahahaha tertipu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya~"_ batin Chaerin sambil berlalu meninggalkan umma dan appanya yang kini tengah berdebat

-Taman belakang rumah-

Chaerin duduk santai di ayunan sambil sesekali menginjak injakkan kakinya di tanah

"Dasar anak nakal"

Chaerin menoleh kearah sumber suara mendapati Sehun telah berdiri di belakangnya

"Mwo?" ucap Chaerin tidak mengerti

"Kau pikir appa tidak tau hm? Kamu kan yang memasukkan garam ke dalam sup kemarin?" Sehun duduk di salah satu ayunan

"Tidak, kenapa appa bisa bicara begitu?" Chaerin mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Appa melihatmu saat appa akan ke toilet melewati dapur. Mengaku sajalah, tidak akan kuadukan pada Luhan" ujar Sehun

Chaerin tampak berpikir, "Ne memang aku, mianhe appa"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun

"Habisnya ahjussi teman umma itu selalu memandang umma dengan tatapan errr… mesum" jawaban Chaerin membuat Sehun tertawa

"Ih kenapa appa tertawa? Itu kenyataan! Aku sering melihatnya, aku tau umma memang cantik, tapi-"

"Ya ya cukup ahahahahahaaa kau ini ada ada saja" Sehun mengacak rambut Chaerin

"Hwaa rambutku! Berhenti tertawa appa! Tidak ada yang lucu" Chaerin mendengus sebal

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, "Ya appa juga harus berterima kasih padamu juga, rekan kerja ummamu memang agak mesum sih, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Jongin"

"Hehe dan aku senang selalu berhasil mengerjainya" Chaerin cekikikan

Sehun kembali tertawa dan ber-high 5 dengan anak yang paling mirip dengannya itu

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

"Kalian lama sekali" ujar Luhan ketika Chaerin dan Hyuna berlari kearahnya

"Mianhe umma hehe kajja kita pulang, aku lapar sekali" Hyuna langusng membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti Chaerin

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tak seperti biasanya yang ramai karena ocehan Chaerin Hyuna yang menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah tadi

"Oh iya, nanti malam kita diundang keluarga Kris untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Kalian mau?" tanya Luhan, pandangan tetap fokus menyetir

"Eh? Baiklah aku mau, bagaimana denganmu twinnie?" Hyuna menyetujuinya, ia menyikut lengan Chaerin

"Hm" hanya jawaban singkat tak bermakna yang keluar dari bibir Chaerin dan itu Luhan anggap sebagai tanda setuju

.

07.00 P.M – Oh family House

"Aku tidak ikut, mendadak ada kerja kelompok dengan Eunji dan Hayoung" Chaerin menolak ajakan ummanya untuk berangkat

"Kerja kelompok apaan Chae? AWW" Hyuna meringis saat kakinya diinjak Chaerin

"_Diam atau kau akan tau akibatnya" _bisik Chaerin, Hyuna hanya mengangguk sweatdrop atas kelakuan twinnya

Luhan yang memperhatikan tingkah kedua anaknya jadi merasa curiga, "Sini umma pinjam ponselmu"

"Buat apa umma?" tanya Chaerin

"Hanya mengecek, kemarikan ponselmu" Chaerin segera menyembunyikan ponselnya

"Oh Chaerin, berikan ponselmu sekarang!" Luhan menaikkan nada bicaranya

"Tidak ada yang perlu di cek umma" Chaerin tetap ngeyel

Luhan segera merebut paksa ponsel Chaerin dari tangan anaknya, ia menekan beberapa angka dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang

"_Yeoboseyo? Chaerin?"_

"_Ini bukan Chaerin, saya ummanya"_

"_Ah mianhe ahjumma, ada apa ahjumma menelpon saya?"_

"_Apa benar malam ini ada kerja kelompok Eunji-ya?"_

"_Kerja kelompok? Tidak ada ahjumma"_

"_Hm kalau begitu terima kasihnya Eunji-ya" _Luhan menutup ponsel Chaerin, ia menatap putrinya sambil tersenyum manis yang menurut Chaerin mengerikan

"_Habislah aku…" _batin Chaerin

"Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan kita berangkat, tak ada penolakan. Arraseo?" ujar Luhan masih tetap tersenyum manis –coret- mengerikan kearah putri pertamanya

"Ne umma" Chaerin melangkah malas menuju kamarnya

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

"Rambutmu berantakan twin"

"Bajumu tidak rapi Chae"

"Kau tidak pakai parfum?"

"Astaga, kau tidak pakai bedak sayang?"

"Sangat tidak niat -_-"

Chaerin hanya diam dan memasang tampang tak peduli pada Luhan dan Hyuna yang mengomentari penampilannya

"Sini umma benahi penampilanmu"

Sekali lagi Chaerin hanya diam saat ummanya menyeretnya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua

.

.

.

"Nah kalau begini kan terlihat cantik sama sepertiku ^^" Chaerin hanya memalingkan wajahnya

"Lebih baik daripada yang tadi twin, jangan malu maluin keluarga Oh dong"

"Kau anak umma yang pintar, masa penampilanmu tidak sama dengan otakmu"

"Selera berpakaianmu jelek twin, tapi sekarang lebih bagus kok~"

"DIAAAAMMM! Memangnya kenapa ha? Masalah?"

Luhan dan Hyuna reflek menutup mulut mereka, "Uhuk, baiklah ayo berangkat" Luhan segera menaiki mobilnya disusul Chaerin dan Hyuna

.

.

07.27 P.M – Wu family House

Pintu gerbang Wu family langsung terbuka lebar begitu mobil Luhan membunyikan klakson. Tampaknya memang sudah direncanakan oleh Kris untuk tamu istimewanya ini

"Welcome to my house" sambut Kris dan para pelayannya ramah

"Penyambutan yang luar biasa Kris" ujar Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Kris yang mewah bak istana tersebut

"Biasa saja Lu, silahkan masuk" tiba tiba saja Kris menggandeng tangan Luhan dan hal itu reflek membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah

"Wae?" Kris menatap Luhan setelah tau pujaan hatinya tengah blushing

"Ani, tidak apa apa..._kenapa jantungku berdebar? Apa perasaan ini sama dengan saat aku bersama Sehun?_" gumam Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris

Hyuna tersenyum melihat ummanya dan Kris ahjussi tampak akrab, "_Sepertinya Kris jussi akan jadi pendamping yang baik untuk umma"_

Berbeda dengan Hyuna, Chaerin hanya memasang tampang datar nan cueknya, _"Lain kali aku harus memakai kacamata jika melihat mereka berdua, mataku sakit"_

"Kris! Apa mereka sudah datang?" terdengar teriakan Mrs. Wu dari arah dapur

"Sudah mom, ayo kita makan malam" Kris tetap menggandeng tangan Luhan disertai senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya

.

.

_-Wu Family's Dining room-_

Baru saja mereka sampai di ruang makan, Mrs. Wu langsung menerjang memeluk Luhan

"Omoo! Kau Luhannie yang dulu? Semakin cantik saja" Mrs. Wu merangkul Luhan

"Ahaha kamsahamnida, ahjumma juga tidak berubah" ujar Luhan

"Dan siapa ini? Anak anakmu Luhan-ah?" Mrs. Wu beralih menatap Hyuna dan Chaerin

"Ne, mereka anak anak saya, Chae, Hyun, ayo beri salam" perintah Luhan pada aegyanya

"Selamat malam ahjumma, Oh Hyuna imnida" ujar Hyuna sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Kyeopta, persis seperti Luhan" Mrs. Wu mencubit pipi Hyuna

"Kamsahmnida ahjumma ^^, twin jangan diam saja" Hyuna menyikut lengan Chaerin

"Oh Chaerin, bangapta" ujar Chaerin sekenanya dan tentu saja ia juga membungkukkan badannya menjaga sopan santun

"Yeppo, aigoo aku tak bisa membayangkan mempunyai cucu yang manis dan cantik seperti ini" seru Mrs. Wu seraya memeluk Chaerin, sedangkan yang dipeluk berusaha melepaskan diri

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, silahkan duduk" Mr. Wu tersenyum ramah pada para tamunya

"Ne kamsahamnida ahjussi" Luhan membungkuk sopan pada ayah Kris

Mereka larut dalam makan malam mereka, hingga Kris membuka percakapan

"Jadi mom dad, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Kris sambil menuangkan wine di gelasnya, menatap kedua orang tuanya

Mr. Wu melatakkan garpu dan mengelap mulutnya, "Dad setuju saja kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, Luhan sepertinya cocok denganmu, dia cantik dan manis, benar begitu kan Luhan-ah?" Mr. Wu tertawa ringan

Muka Luhan bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Mr. Wu, "Ti-tidak ahjussi, saya tidak begitu cantik"

"Daddymu benar Yifan, mom sangat setuju. Mereka sopan dan anggun, tidak seperti yang lain. Mom jadi tidak sabar memiliki menantu secantik Luhan dan cucu yang kyeopta seperti mereka" Mrs. Wu menudukung jawaban suaminya

"You're right mom dad, bagaimana Lu? Apa keputusanmu? Kau setuju?" Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan

"Aku terserah anak anakku, keputusan ada tangan mereka. Bicaralah sayang, umma menyetujui apa yang kalian katakan" Luhan mengelus kepala Hyuna dan Chaerin

Hyuna terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah umma, aku setuju. Alasanku kemarin sudah jelas, aku harap umma bisa bahagia"

"Terima kasih sayang" Luhan mengecup puncak rambut Hyuna, "Chaerinnie?" Luhan beralih menatap Chaerin yang hanya diam menatap tajam piring yang ada di depannya

"Aku setuju _dengan amat sangat berat hati_ jika kalian mau memenuhi permintaanku… _kalau saja ini bukan di rumah ahjussi sialan itu tentu aku akan menolak, hhh apa boleh buat, ya sudahlah_" gumam Chaerin

"Apa saja Chae, apa saja akan aku penuhi. Katakan, kau ingin mobil? Sepatu? Atau benda lainnya?" seru Kris cepat

"Kalian tidak boleh memiliki anak" ucap Chaerin tegas

Semua mata memandang Chaerin dengan tatapan bingung. Chaerin hanya menatap santai pada orang orang sekelilingnya, _"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Hei! Itu bukan permintaan yang sulit"_ batinnya

Kris tampak mengerutkan keningnya, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju, "Baik, lagipula cukup jika hanya memiliki kalian berdua"

"Kau ada ada saja Chaerin, aku sudah senang kok memiliki cucu seperti kalian" Mr. Wu mencubit pipi Chaerin

"Terima kasih sayang, _umma tidak menyangka kau setuju Chae…"_ Luhan mencium pipi dan memeluk Chaerin erat

"Ya ya, lepas umma, aku tidak bisa bernafas" Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Chaerin

"_Syukurlah… Akhirnya Chae luluh juga.." _Hyuna tampak senang melihat Chaerin akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan ummanya dan Kris

"Jadi sudah jelas keputusannya, kapan kalian akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?" Mr. Wu meminum wine di gelasnya

"Kalau bisa secepatnya dad, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Luhan" Kris melirik Luhan sejenak

"Hum.. terserah kau saja Kris, tapi baiklah kami akan merencanakannya dulu" ujar Luhan

"_Secepatnya? Kenapa tidak tahun depan atau satu abad lagi saja?_" pikir Chaerin frustasi

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, "Ah sudah malam, kami pulang dulu ahjumma, ahjussi, Kris. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya"

"Tak masalah Luhan-ah, datanglah setiap saat bersama anak anakmu kalau kau mau" Mr. Wu menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengacak rambut ChaeHyun

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Luhan membungkuk pamit

"Ne, silahkan, hati hati di jalan"

.

.

.

10.00 P.M – Oh family House

**Luhan POV**

Akhirnya sampai rumah, kulihat Hyuna yang sudah menguap tanda mengantuk

"Umma aku ke kamar, ngantuk hoahm" Hyuna mengucek matanya sambil menguap

"Ne tidur sana" Hyuna bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

"Kau belum ngantuk Chae?" tanyaku pada Chaerin yang duduk santai di sofa sambil mendengarkan music lewat headsetnya

"Sedikit, aku ke kamar dulu kalau begitu" Chaerin beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

Aku menghela nafas, masih tidak percaya bahwa Chaerin menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Kris walaupun ada syaratnya. Entah kenapa perasaan ini sama dengan perasaanku ketika akan menikah dengan Sehun. Bahagia

.

_**Flashback**_

"Benarkah kau mau menikah denganku noona?" Sehun menatapku tidak percaya. Saat ini kami berada di restaurant mewah di pusat kota Seoul

"Harus kuulangi berapa kali baru kau percaya eoh? ne, I do" aku mengulangi perkataanku untuk yang ke tiga kalinya

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida noona! Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya" reflek Sehun langsung memelukku erat

"Aish, kau masih memanggilku noona, Luhan saja ne"

"Baiklah Luhannie chagi~ " Sehun mengecup pipi kiriku

Sehun tampak sangat senang, jarang sekali senyuman ceria itu terpasang lama di wajahnya yang cool. Ahahha so cute

"Umma dan appa pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar gembira ini, aku jadi tidak sabar memberitahukannya pada mereka"

"Ne Sehunnie, aku juga ingin segera memberitahukannya pada umma dan appaku nanti"

"Hm, lebih baik kita sekarang menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita" Sehun mengetukkan jarinya di meja

"Bagaimana kalau 3 minggu lagi?"

"Terlalu lama, 2 minggu lagi hm?

"Itu terlalu cepat Sehunnie, kita belum menyiapkan-"

"Siapa bilang? Umma ku bahkan sudah melihat lihat gaun pengantin yang cocok untukmu. Hehe ummaku memang mempunyai feeling yang bagus, dia tau saja kalau nanti pasti kau akan menerima lamaranku" calon mertua yang baik pikirku

"Bagaimana dengan tempat, undangan dan yang lainnya? Itu butuh waktu lama juga hunnie" aku mencubit pelan lengan Sehun

"Tidak usah khawatir, masalah tempat aku serahkan pada appaku, dia sudah mengamati gereja yang bagus. Dan undangan, aku mempunyai teman yang memiliki toko percetakan, hasilnya bagus dan cepat. Daftarnya undangannya nanti kita susun bersama sama" Sehun tertawa melihat wajahku yang bengong

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah mempersiapkan segala Sehun, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menolak lamaranmu?"

"Gampang, akan kubatalkan semuanya dan aku akan loncat ke Han river" jawab sehun santai

"Paboya" aku menjitak kepala Sehun pelan

Sehun meringis mengusap kepalanya, "Aduh, kau tega menjitak calon suamimu hannie?"

"Memangnya kenapa hm?"

"Aku akan membalasmu Lulu" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, wajahnya kembali datar seprti biasanya. Aku memejamkan mataku siap menerima jitakannya

Chu~

Eh? Kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Tapi..

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, omo! Sehun mencium tepat di bibirku

"Sudah aku balas" Sehun ber-smirk ria di hadapanku

Aku memukul bahunya pelan, "Ini tempat umum hunnie, membuatku kaget saja"

"Haha, disini sepi, tak akan ada yang lihat"

Siapa bilang tak ada yang lihat huh? Lihat saja para pelayan dan pengunjung lain, mereka cekikikan melihat kami. Dasar….

_**Flashback End**_

Sehunnie, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mengelus foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum, disampingnya terlihat Chaerin dan Hyuna memegang tangannya

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau sudah tidak berada di sisiku lagi Sehunnie. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Selamanya…..

.

.

.

**END /plak/ TBC kok ._.v**

**-Author Corner –**

/baca ulang dari atas/ aduh mian kalo chapter ini gaje sekali (_ _) ide author lagi mentok, dan lagi saya masih sakit demam hiks hiks T^T

Waaa saya tak menyangka mendapat lebih dari 5 review :') huks /terharu/ terima kasih readerdeul, SARANGHAE! /peluk cium/ seperti biasa lagi, kalau tidak lebih dari 5 maka tidak akan dilanjut XD hehe, review kalian sumber semnagat saya dalam melanjutkan FF ini

Hyuna : Chukkaeyo author-nim~

Author : Ah terima kasih Hyuna ^^ waaa kau unyu sekali

Hyuna : Oh jelas dong B) aku gitu

Author : …. /hening/

Dan untuk oneshoot yang saya umumkan di chap 4 kemarin, tidak banyak yang merespon jadi saya batalkan ._.v /digebukin/

Tapi sebagai gantinya, di akhir chapter saya akan menambahkan **Chara Interview ^^ **semacam sesi tanya jawab pada karakteryang nantinya kalian boleh mengirim pertanyaan untuk karakter yang hadir di setiap chapternya ^^b

Untuk chapter mendatang, Chaerin dan Sehun *u* yang akan hadir di Chara Interview~ silahkan kirim pertanyaan kalian melalui review '-')b

Kalau masih ada yang bingung sama wajah Chaerin dan Hyuna, author memakai ulzzang sebagai perumpamaan wajah mereka. Untuk Chaerin ulzzang Lee Geum Hee an Hyuna ulzzang Seo Ji Hye. Menurut saya wajah mereka hampir mirip ._.b

Balasan review :**

**Phindi little Panda ****:** iya T^T Chaerin emang mirip banget sama Sehun. Buat oneshoot kemarin saya batalkan karena hanya sedikit yang merespon, sebagai gantinya ada sesi Chara interview yang bisa chingu baca di author note di atas ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**kyu's anae :** hehehehe ._.v saya seneng loh chingu jadi penasaran :3 #plak# ini udah dilanjut ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**lytaimoet812**** : **ne T^T tapi sekarang udah gak dilemma lagi ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**AIrzanti**** :** iya kok ^^ iya juga sih ._. Saya juga jarang nemu pair KrisHan, rata" official couple hehe. Karena saya suka aja sama nama Chaerin dan Hyuna ^^. Hwaaa jangan dibayangkan Oh Hyuna seperti Kim Hyuna, dia aku umpamakan seperti ulzzang yang bisa chingu baca diskripsinya di author note di atas. Ne gomawo ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**SaranghaeHunHan : **Its so cool cool cool /joget sistar/ /abaikan/ NC? O.o author masih dibawah umur, mianhe tidak ada hehe. ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**tyararahayuni**** :** Buat oneshoot kemarin saya batalkan karena hanya sedikit yang merespon, sebagai gantinya ada sesi Chara interview yang bisa chingu baca di author note di atas ^^. Saya usahakan setiap minggu saya update tapi tergantung kondisi hehe. ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**Lathifa : **ehehhe santai chingu ._.v

Luhan : huaaaa aku dibikin setega itu masa T^T

Author : heh ngapain muncul disini? Sana balik hush hush /tendang/

Waa gomawo udah dibilang bagus ^^ mhihihi /peluk cium/ /plak/ ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

** .79** **: **aduh jangan nangis ._. /kasih tisu/

Chaerin : aku kan gak anarkis kakak /pose imut/

Author : -_-

^^v Keep read and Review ne~

**0312luLuEXOticS**** :** jinnjayo? Waaaa jeongmal kamsahamnida udah suka cerita gaje ini ^^

Luhan : pasti kok :') Sehunnie gak akan terlupakan

Sehun : aw~ so sweet /toel dagu Luhan/

Hyuna : Mhihihii aku memang anak baik eonnie ^^ /kasih permen/

Chaerin : hehe ._.v ya begitulah agak over emang, ini semua karena author!

Author : loh kok jadi gue? -_- ^^v Keep read and Review ne~

Sekian dari saya, Read and Review please ^^v #bow


	6. Can You Hear Me Father?

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 6 **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Jessica Jung

Park Jungkyu (OC)

Exo Member

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_A wedding is a most auspicious occasion. That two people have found each other and are willing to commit to spend their lives together is nothing short of a miracle. This event is a time of unparalleled joy. There are many different styles of weddings based on the traditions of the families involved. Of all occasions, weddings and funerals are probably the occasions where traditions are most observed. These are time when we mark our relationship to life. At a wedding we celebrate the beginning of the forming of a new family_

_._

_._

Thursday, 3rd February – 11.00 A.M – Luhan's office, Seoul

Luhan membereskan barang barang yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, fiuh~ bahkan ruangan ini juga tampak berantakan

KLING! Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Astaga cincinku!" Luhan buru buru memungut benda yang menurutnya sangat berharga. Ya.. cincin pernikahannya dengan Sehun

"Untunglah tidak rusak" gumam Luhan. Ia sengaja melepaskan cincinnya saat membereskan ruangannya, takut kalau cincin itu kotor

Luhan memandanginya sejenak, dielusnya permukaan cincin yang terbuat dari perak dan bertahtakan berlian putih itu

"Aku jadi merindukanmu hunnie, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Luhan mengenakan cincin itu kembali di jari manisnya

_Neoui sesangeuro~ Eorin barameul tago_

Ponsel di meja Luhan tiba tiba bergetar, ia segera mengambilnya

"Kris?" Luhan menggumamkan nama si penelpon

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

"_Hm tinggal sedikit lagi, waeyo?"_

"_Aku ingin kita bertemu di café seperti biasa"_

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi"_

"_Okay, kutunggu. See you Lu"_ Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon

Luhan kembali merapikan ruangannya, "Huft akhirnya selesai juga"

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan ruangannya

.

.

11.26 A.M – School of Performing Art, Seoul

"Twinnie ayo kita ke cafetaria~" Hyuna menghampiri Chaerin yang asik dengan game di Ipadnya

"Malas, aku tidak lapar" seru Chaerin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game yang sedang ia mainkan

"Ish! Pokoknya temani aku!" Hyuna merebut Ipad Chaerin

"Kembalikan! Aku malas Hyun"

"No, temani aku" Hyuna menjulurkan lidahnya

"Oke fine, kajja" Chaerin menarik tangan twinnya keluar kelas

_-At Cafetaria- _

"Sudah puas?" Chaerin melirik Hyuna yang sudah menghabiskan sepiring kimchi

"Ne ne, ahahaha akhirnya kenyang juga~"

"Cepat sana bayar dan kembalikan Ipadku!"

"Kau tidak asik Chae, santai disini dulu kenapa sih? Game saja yang kau pikirkan"

Chaerin menghela nafas, jujur pikirannya sedang tidak tenang akhir akhir ini. Hanya game saja yang bisa menenangkannya

"Woi, jangan melamun, habiskan milkshakemu, sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir. Kita harus cepat kembali ke kelas" seru Hyuna

"Iya iya, kau ini cerewet sekali sih" Chaerin segera menghabiskan milkshakenya sambil mendengus sebal kearah Hyuna yang sedang membayarkan makanan

.

.

01.00 P.M – Seoul Café

Luhan membuka pintu kafe langganannya, mencari sesosok namja tinggi berambut blonde

"Mencariku Lu?" seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan pelan

"Hwaa! Kau membuatku kaget Kris"

"Haha, im sorry, duduklah disini" tunjuk Kris pada kursi disampingnya. Kris juga sudah memesankan Cappuccino favorit Luhan

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum Cappuccinonya

"Tentu saja untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita" Kris tersenyum simpul

Luhan tersedak, "Uhuk, per-pernikahan kita?"

"Pelan pelan Lu, hm yah seperti yang kau tau, mommy terus saja bertanya kapan kita akan menikah dan dia juga ingin secepatnya melangsungkan pernikahan kita"

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya di meja, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir, "Kalau aku terserah kau saja Kris. Tapi bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"

Kris menautkan alisnya, "Bukankah terlalu lama? 2 minggu kedepan bagaimana? Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan cepat"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Mom and dad juga akan membantu, kau tenang saja" Kris menggemgam tangan Luhan, mengelusnya perlahan

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan bilang pada anak anak" ucap Luhan

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Thanks Lu, _Wo Ai Ni_"

"_Wo Ai Ni_ Kris" Luhan tersenyum menatap calon suaminya

Tiba tiba ponsel Luhan berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk

"Pesan dari siapa Lu?"

"Hyuna, aku harus menjemput anak anak" Luhan menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja setelah membalas pesan Hyuna. Ia segera memakai jaketnya

"Akan kujemput mereka, kau pulang dan menyipakan makan siang" Kris berdiri dari kursinya

"Ani, tidak usah repot repot Kris"

"Aku ingin bertemu anak anakmu Lu, anggap saja sebagai calon appa yang baik. Aku senang memiliki anak seperti mereka, ya walaupun Chaerin bersikap begitu padaku" ujar Kris

"Ahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Kris, aku yakin anak anak pasti juga senang" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa ringan

.

02.00 P.M – School of Performing Art, Seoul

"Sekolah ini tidak berubah sejak dulu" Kris memandang gedung School of Performing Art Seoul dengan seksama. Matanya terus mengamati bangunan yang merupakan sekolahnya dulu saat ajang _transfer student_ sambil menunggu calon anaknya (read: Chaerin dan Hyuna) pulang

"Kyaaa tampannya"

"Apa dia guru baru disini?"

"Heish jangan bergurau, tak ada penerimaan guru baru disini!"

Kris menghiraukan teriakan teriakan dari siswi maupun guru yang lewat di sampingnya, _"Aish tetap saja seperti ini, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, kenapa Chaerin dan Hyuna lama sekali?"_

Jangan salah walupun sudah bertambah umur, kadar ketampanan Kris tidak berkurang sama sekali, bahkan bertambah tampan sama seperti Luhan yang tetap memiliki wajah baby-facenya. Sejak dulu ia tetap jadi rebutan para yeoja. Ckckck dasar orang tampan '-

"Kyaaa oppa is so cool"

"Oppa!"

"Oppa come to me please aaaa!"

"Oppa! berfotolah bersamaku!"

Dalam hitungan detik, para yeoja yang tadinya sedikit mulai bertambah banyak mengerubungi Kris. Sedangkan yang dikerungi berusaha melepaskan dirinya

"_Chae, Hyun cepatlah datang, aish merepotkan" _Kris mencoba melepaskan diri dari para yeoja yang mengelilinginya tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka berjumlah banyak

"Hum? Kenapa disana ramai sekali?" gumam Hyuna sambil berjalan keluar area sekolah

"Entahlah, memangnya aku peduli" sahut Chaerin sambil mengutak atik Ipad dan memasang headsetnya

Kris yang masih dikerubuti para fansgirlnya tak sengaja melihat Chaerin dan Hyuna yang berjalan keluar, reflek ia berteriak, "CHAERIN! HYUNA! Disini disini!"

Hyuna tampak kebingungan, "Aku seperti mendengar suara Kris jussi, Chae kau mendengarnya?"

"Tidak" balas Chaerin cuek

"Iyalah kau tidak dengar!" Hyuna melepas headset Chaerin

"Hei apa apaan sih?" Chaerin menengok sebal kearah Hyuna

Hyuna mengedarkan pandangannya sampai ia melihat seseorang dalam keadaan mengenaskan

"Omo! Itukan Kris jussi, Chae cepat tolong dia!" seru Hyuna histeris tatkala melihat Kris yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan nafas

"Hah?" Chaerin hanya menatap cengo Hyuna

"Ih! Kau ini!" Hyuna segera menyeret Chaerin kearah kerumunan tersebut

"AHJUSSI!" Hyuna berteriak sambil berusaha menerobos kerumunan tersebut, sedangkan Chaerin kembali memasang headsetnya

Hyuna berusaha menggapai Kris, "Ahujussi kenapa bisa disini?"

"Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan siang, jadi aku yang menggantikannya menjemput kalian" jawab Kris tersenggal senggal

Sungguh kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan…..

"Tunggu sebentar ahjussi, CHAERIN! BANTUIN WOI!" Hyuna menyeret Chaerin kembali

"_Aih, ini merepotkan_, memangnya aku bisa bantu apa he?"

"Usir nih ahjumma dan unnie unnie genit"

"Bukan urusanku"

Emosi Hyuna sudah berada di puncak, "KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU BANTU, KITA TAK BISA PULANG! PABBOYA!"

"Baik baik! Tidak usah berteriak di telingaku!" Chaerin melepas headsetnya dan menerobos kerumunan dengan paksa namun tetap saja tidak bisa

"Maaf, unnideul, minggir sedikit, aku mau lewat" ucap Chaerin, Hyuna menepuk jidatnya, _"Babo…"_

"Minggir oi minggir!" Chaerin mendorong tubuh para yeoja itu, yah bagaimanapun tetap saja tak berhasil

Habis sudah kesabaran Chaerin, "MINGGIR SEMUA! KUTENDANG KALIAN!"

Sreeet! Serentak para yeoja yang mengerubungi Kris tadi langsung memberi jalan pada Chaerin untuk lewat. tak menunggu lama, Chaerin langsung menarik Hyuna dan Kris menuju mobil kris yang tak jauh dari tempat tadi

Mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan Kris segera menjalankan mobilnya

"Para yeoja itu tetap saja mengerikan" ujar Kris, matanya tetap focus pada jalanan

"Kau saja yang tak becus menanganinya" sahut Chaerin

"Ssstt Chaerin" Hyuna menyikut lengan Chaerin

"Apa sih?"

"Haha tak apa apa, maklumlah jumlah mereka banyak, thanks Chae" Kris tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan Chaerin

"Mian ahjussi, Chaerin memang tak bisa berkata sopan" dan Hyuna sukses mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya dari Chaerin akibat perkataannya barusan

.

.

"Ahjussi tidak mampir dulu?" ujar Hyuna pada Kris di dalam mobil

"Tidak, aku masih ada keperluan di kantor" balas Kris

"Oh begitu, gomawo ahjussi" Hyuna membungkukkan badannya

"Sama sama Hyun, tidak masalah, aku senang bisa bertemu kalian hari ini" Kris mengacak rambut Hyuna pelan

"Hehehe begitukah ^^" Hyuna tertawa ringan saat Kris mengacak rambutnya

"Chaerin? Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Kris beralih menatap Chaerin yang kini menguyah permen karetnya

"Thanks" hanya sepatah kata '—

"Hm aku juga berterima kasih padamu Chae, baiklah aku pergi dulu. Salam untuk umma kalian" Kris kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"Ne ahjussi, kamsahamnida~" Hyuna melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Kris yang mulai menjauh

.

"Umma~ kami pulang~" teriak Hyuna, ia langsung melepas sepatunya ke sembarang arah

"Selamat datang Hyuna-ssi, Chaerin-ssi" Jessica menyambut mereka berdua

"Umma dimana eonnie?"

"Ada di ruang makan Chaerin-ssi" ujar Jessica sambil merapikan sepatu Hyuna dan Chaerin di rak

"Hm gomawo eon"

Luhan yang mendengar suara anak anaknya segera menghampiri mereka, "Anak umma sudah pulang rupanya, ayo makan siang. Setelah ini ada yang harus umma sampaikan"

Chaerin dan Hyuna hanya menggangguk, mereka bertiga menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

"Apa yang ingin umma sampaikan?" tanya Hyuna

"Jadi begini, umma akan menikah deng-"

"Intinya saja umma, aku sudah tau kau akan menikah dengan ahjussi bertampang angry bird itu" sela Chaerin sambil meminum jusnya

"Umma akan menikah 2 minggu kedepan"

BRUSH! Reflek Chaerin menyemburkan jusnya, "APA? 2 minggu lagi? Ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin secepat ini!"

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat umma?" ujar Hyuna

"Kalian benar, tapi Kris sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan lagi ibunya terus mendesak Kris agar segera menikah" Luhan juga sepndapat dengan anak anaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Nenek nenek sialan, dasar pemaksa" Chaerin menggebrak meja makan hingga gelasnyapun ikut bergetar

"Tenanglah Chae….aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? 2 minggu waktu yang singkat Hyun!" balas Chaerin sengit

"Aku mengerti, tapi sudahlah anak anak, aku yakin Kris bisa membuat kita bahagia" Luhan meyakinkan anak anaknya

"Cih" Chaerin berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari menuju kamarnya

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini lagi" Luhan mengacak rambutnya, matanya berkaca kaca

Hyuna menggser posisi duduknya, memeluk Luhan

"Kenapa selalu begini sayang? Kenapa Chaerin tidak pernah bisa menerima Kris? Bukankah dia namja yang baik" Luhan balas memeluk putri keduanya, ia terisak pelan

Hyuna hanya bisa diam sambil menepukkan tangannya ke punggung ummanya

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu twin.."_

_._

_._

Thursday, 4th February – 07.30 A.M

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Chaerin menjadi semakin pendiam. Ia bahkan tak berbicara sepatah katapun pada ummanya pagi ini

"Kami berangkat dulu umma, annyeong~" Hyuna melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil

"Ya sayang" Luhan tersenyum balas melambaikan tangannya menatap kedua putrinya

"_Semoga Chaerin kembali seperti biasa…."_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati

.

01.40 P.M – School of Performing Art, Seoul

"Oh Chaerin, tak biasanya kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini" tegur Han songsaenim, guru matematika mata pelajaran terakhir di kelas

"Mianhe, saya kurang paham soal ini songsaenim" jawab Chaerin

"Ya sudah kembalilah duduk" Chaerin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tempat duduknya

Hyuna tahu mengapa saudaranya sampai tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang bagi Chaerin ini sangat mudah. Hyuna melirik twinnya, tampak Chaerin yang sedari pagi ia amati tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

KRIINGGG! Bel yang paling dinanti nantikan akhirnya bordering juga. Ya kau benar, bel pulang

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup, selamat siang" Han songsaenim berjalan keluar kelas diikuti siswa yang lain

Hyuna bergegas menghampiri Chaerin di bangkunya, "Chae, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

Hyuna tersenyum tipis, "Ke makam appa"

.

.

02.00 P.M – School of Performing Art, Seoul

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memberitahu umma?" tanya Chaerin setelah menghubungi Park ahjussi, supir mereka

"Ne, aku mengatakan kalau kita akan menjenguk Yookyung dan umma membolehkannya" jawab Hyuna sambil menutup ponselnya

"Baguslah, aku juga sudah menuyuruh Park ahjussi membelikan karangan bunga Lily putih kesukaan appa"

Hyuna menatap Chaerin yang kini sedang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang langit. Hyuna tahu Chaerin pasti memikirkan masalah pernikahan ummanya dan Kris ahjussi, dan pilihannya ke makam Sehun dirasanya tepat. Terbukti dengan Chaerin yang terlihat sudah mulai kembali berekspresi

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu, naksir? Ih aku masih normal" ujar Chaerin mengibaskan tangannya di seragamnya

"Siapa yang naksir? Aku masih normal juga kali Chae -_- namja keren masih bnayak" Hyuna sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Chaerin barusan

TIN TIN!

"Ah itu Park ahjussi, kajja" Hyuna menarik tangan Chaerin menuju mobil mereka

Mr. Park membukakan pintu bagi majikan mereka, "Tumben kalian ingin mengunjungi makam tuan Sehun"

"Hehe, sudah lama kami tidak kesana, aku merindukan appa" ujar Hyuna

"Ya, jussi sudah beli bunganya kan?" tanya Chaerin

"Tentu saja sudah Chaerin-ssi, baiklah kita berangkat" Mr. Park meninjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju pemakaman Seoul

.

.

-At Seoul Funeral-

"Annyeong appa, sudah lama aku, umma dan Chaerin menjengukmu disini" ujar Hyuna meletakkan lily putih di makam Sehun, appanya

"Bagaimana keadaan appa di surga sana? Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga merindukan kami?" Chaerin memandang figura foto Sehun yang terpasang di nisannya

"Aku sangat sangat ingin bertemu denganmu kembali appa, a-aku.." Chaerin mengusap matanya

Hyuna meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chaerin, matanyapun sudah basah oleh air mata "Katakan saja Chae, aku tau kau ingin berkata banyak hal pada appa"

Chaerin terisak pelan, "Kau tahu appa? Sekarang umma akan menikah dengan namja menyebalkan bernama Kris, kau pasti mengenalnya"

"2 minggu lagi appa… bukankah itu waktu yang sangat cepat? Dan itu berarti posisi kepala keluarga akan tergantikan oleh namja sialan itu…."

"Kalau appa ada disini, appa pasti mencegahnya kan? Appa pasti akan tidak akan mau umma direbut kan? Iya kan appa?"

"Kau mendengar suaraku kan appa? Jawab aku.." tangisan Chaerin makin menjadi

"Kumohon kembalilah, kembalilah appa… kami semua membutuhkanmu" Hyuna yang mendengar perkataan Chaerin menjadi semakin terisak

"_Chaerin…."_

Tiba tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur disertai langit yang mendung

"Kembalikan appaku, kembalikan dia ya tuhan… apapun akan kulakukan…" Chaerin meremas ujung jas seragamnya yang basah karena hujan

"Chaerin sudah-"

"AKU MOHON PADAMU KEMBALIKAN OH SEHUN, KEMBALIKAN APPAKU YA TUHAN!" Chaerin menatap langit yang turut menangis bersamanya, menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia pendam. Ia memeluk pusara appanya

"_Tuhan… jika kau memberiku permintaan, aku hanya akan meminta appaku kembali dan memutar waktu saat kami tertawa senang dulu"_

_._

_._

**Te Be Ceh~**

Author : TADAAA~ XD minggu ini Author double update loh~ ^^v hhee, ada yang nyadar? Ada yang nyadar?

Chaerin : Oi kagak usah basa basi, cepet buka acaranya

Author : Loh? Kau sudah datang Chae?

Chaerin : Udah daritadi, cepetan mulai atau kutendang pantatmu

Author : -_- galak amat. Ah iya sesuai yang saya bilang kemarin akan ada sesi **Chara Interview **sesi ini karakter yang berperan akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers dan membalas review kalian. Dan untuk hari ini, guest star kita adalah… jeng jeng mari kita sambit /eh salah/ sambut Chaerin dan Sehun! Wohooo beri applause

Readers : /Prok Prok Prok/

Author : Kyaaaa Sehun oppa! Silahkan duduk silahkan silahkan! /fangirling/

Sehun : gue udah duduk daritadi thor -_-

Author : Aduh maaf, saya lagi error hari ini /wink ke Sehun/

Sehun : /merinding/

Chaerin : _Perasaan yang disambut appa gue doang -_- gue kagak, ahelah_

Author : Baiklah langsung saja, review dari **vyndanika**, silahkan Chaerin~

Chaerin : ehem, jadi begini sebenarnya gue juga gak mau tapi gimana lagi dia noh yang buat gue jadi gini /nunjuk author/ maunya sih pingin bantingin kursi, meja, atau lampu sekalian biar makin dramatis ah tapi nanti gue dipecat gara gara buat author jadi rugi, so konfliknya dikurangi -_- _dasar author kere…_

Author : Gue denger lo bilang apa, gue gak kere cuma hemat aja /apa bedanya/ selanjutnya dari **Lathifa**, oh dia kirim pertanyaan buat kalian berdua

Sehun : ini gue masih hidup B) apa? Ngelamar? MANA KRIS HYUNG? BELUM PERNAH DILEMPAR DARI PESAWAT HAH? BERANINYA NGEREBUT LUHAN GUE GRRR….

Author : Waduh! Selow bang, selow

Sehun : MANA MUNGKIN GUE SELOW! KAGAK! GUE KAGAK SETUJU!

Author : _ebuset -_- bisa bisa ini studio porak poranda.._

Chaerin : NAH INI NIH! GUE MAU PROTES! WOI THOR GUE KAGAK SETUJU NAPA LO BUAT SETUJU?

Author : _Tuhan ampuni hambamu ini hikseu T^T _A-ampun, saya gak bermaksud-

HunChae : /gebrak meja/ LO CARI MASALAH SAMA KITA HA?

Author : yasaalam! Kagak sumpah ane jujur, selow kalian protesnya habis acara ini selesai oke?

HunChae : /duduk tenang/

Author : fiuh~ next from **0312luLuEXOticS** hehe sama sama ^^ author juga seneng kok chingu review

Chaerin : yang ini malah setuju -_- o tidak bisa! Sehun appa tetep appa gue, tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya

Sehun : Hiks kau memang anakku Chaerin :')

Author : /sweatdrop/ lalu dari **AIrzanti**~ author dobel apdet loh :P cepet kan? ahahahaha

Chaerin : Aw aku dicubit masa -_- tuntutan scenario, yah beginilah nasib nasib…

Author : piss chae ._.v next dari **tyararahayuni**~

Sehun : Ulzzang atau best face adalah model di korea, dikatakan best face karena memang wajah mereka yang is the best kayak gue ginian lah /narsis/ lebih jelasnya bisa search gambar gambarnya di tumblr atau langusng pada google

Author : yak terimakasih penjelasannya oppa, selanjutnya from **meilina putri 79**

Chaerin : Hwaaa lagi lagi aku dicubit T^T

Sehun : aduh kasian anak appa /hug/

Author : /ngiri/ HunHan aegyo? Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa /tepar/ /bangkit lagi/ oke pasti dilanjut kok ^^b, lalu dari **SaranghaeHunHan**, Luhan disini yeoja, ada keterangan genderswitchnya di atas ^^ uhum, ya sedikit mulai suka, e-eh?

Sehun : /lirik author tajam/

Author : ampun bang, Cuma pura pura hhee suer deh

Sehun : Kalo sampe istri gue suka sama Kris hyung, gue lempar lo ke Samudra Atlantik

Author : /gulp/ te-terakhir dari **Phindi little Panda, **karena hanya sedikit yang merespon jadi saya batalkan, sebagai gantinya ada sesi Chara interview ini ^^ chingu bisa baca keterangannya di chapter 5

Sehun : Gue seneng bisa tampil disini, lumayanlah nambah peran

Author : Yelah, apapun lu kata. Okay karena review sudah terbalas semua kita akhiri sesi Char Interview hari ini

Chaerin : Yey! Gue mau pulang

Author : Untuk guest chapter mendatang, readers bisa memilih 2 orang terserah kalian ^^ Thanks for read and review, dan juga special thanks buat yang sudah follow, favoritkan FF ini dan saya sebagai authornya ^^ jeongmal kamsahamnida, tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa apa /ceileh/

Author : saya tunggu review kalian, akhir kata,

Author+Sehun+Chaerin : REVIEW PLEASE~ BBUING BBUING~ #bow


	7. The Wedding and The Star On Black Sky

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 7 **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Jessica Jung

Park Jungkyu (OC)

Exo Member

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_I Promise__. __To take time for you and pursue you passionately__. __And I promise to love you compassionately__. __I do seek to understand your needs so deeply__. __And I promise each day to love you so completely__. __I will provide a home of love and emotional purity__. __And I promise love, laughter, honesty and a life where you feel security__. __I will make time for you, for without you I have no time__. __And I promise you to cherish, honor, respect, admire and be kind__. __Time may take us down a path where you need to be taken care of__. __And I promise to hold you, clean you and continue to admire you with lov__e_

_._

_.__  
-Skip Time-  
_Saturday, 20th February – 07.00 A.M – Seoul Cathedral

**Chaerin POV**

Aku menatap diriku di pantulan cermin. Gaun memuakkan ini, aku risih memakainya. Sungguh, aku saja melihat bayanganku di cermin tampak buruk

"Argghh menyebalkan! Paboya Chaerin!" aku mengacak rambutku yang sudah ditata oleh para perias kembali menjadi berantakan

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku bisa berada di gereja dan memakai gaun putih yang membuatku tampak seperti malaikat kecil yang manis? Tepat, hari ini ummaku akan menikah dengan namja (read: ahjussi) bertampang angry bird yang sok keren itu. Aku dan Hyuna lah yang akan mengiringi umma berjalan ke altar

Ah iya, kalian juga mungkin bertanya kenapa aku setuju dengan pernikahan ini? Mari kuceritakan sedikit alasan mengapa aku sampai menyetujui pernikahan bodoh ini. Ya walaupun aku sebenarnya sangat berat hati menyetujuinya…

.

_**Flashback 1**_

"Ahjussi! Antar aku ke sekolah sekarang, aku ada jadwal latihan basket" teriakku sambil memakai sepatu

"Baik Chaerin-ssi" Jungkyu ahjussi segera menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantarku

_-Perjalanan- _

"Chaerin-ssi, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jungkyu ahjussi hati hati

"Hm boleh, katakan saja" ujarku tanpa menengok ke arahnya

"Mengapa anda tidak menyukai Kris-ssi?"

Reflek, aku langsung melepas headsetku, "Apa? Kenapa ahjussi bisa tau?"

"Saya mendengarnya dari nyonya Luhan sendiri" jawab Jungkyu ahjussi

Umma? Kapan dia bercerita dengan Jungkyu ahjussi?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat saya mengantar beliau ke pusat kota Seoul, beliau menceritakan semuanya" ujar Jungkyu ahjussi seolah olah mengetahui pikiranku

"Ceritakan ahjussi, ceritakan semua yang dikatan umma" aku langsung menatap serius supir keluarga Oh yang sudah dianggap seperti paman sendiri

"Jadi begini.."

.

_**Flashback 2**_

"Nyonya anda terlihat murung, ada apa?" ujar Jungkyu melihat nyonya nya yang tidak bericara sepatah katapun saat ini

"Ani, gwachana" jawab Luhan

"Saya mengenal nyonya sudah bertahun tahun. Apakah ada masalah yang berat nyonya?" tanya Jungkyu kembali

"Hhhh.." Luhan menghela nafas

"Chaerin… aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak itu" ucap Luhan

Jungkyu menautkan alisnya, "Chaerin-ssi? Kenapa nyonya bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Kau tahu kan aku akan menikah dengan Kris?"

"Ne, saya tahu. Saya mendengar Chaerin-ssi mati matian menolaknya"

"Itulah yang sampai saat ini mengganjal di pikiranku. Aku tau dia tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan Sehun tapi aku menikah dengan Kris bukan hanya untuk kesenanganku semata, ini juga demi anak anak. Aku ingin ada yang melindungiku dan anak anak kelak dan Kris adalah namja yang tepat. Dia baik, bertanggung jawab, sabar dan banyak hal lain yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku tepat memilihnya" Luhan menyeka airmata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya

Jungkyu kasihan melihat nyonya nya yang sedih seperti ini. Belum pernah ia melihat Luhan menangis sebelumnya

"Hyuna bisa bersikap baik dan menerima Kris dalam kehidupan kami kelak. Bahkan dia juga menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Kris. Tapi kenapa Chaerin…"

"Saya akan bicara dengan Chaerin-ssi jika waktunya tepat nyonya" Jungkyu memotong ucapan Luhan

"Ap-"

"Saya tahu mungkin saya tidak sopan, tapi mengenai hal ini saya ingin membantu nyonya. Saya mohon, kali ini saja ijinkan saya membalas kebaikan nyonya"

Luhan kaget mendengar perkataan Jungkyu. Ia tak menyangka supir pribadi keluarga Oh yang selama bertahun tahun telah mengabdi padanya ingin membantunya

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, terima kasih"

_**End Flashback 2**_

_**.**_

"Begitulah, saya harap anda mengerti Chaerin-ssi"

Aku menatap Jungkyu ahjussi tak percaya. Terbesit perasaan bersalah terhadap umma

"Maaf jika saya tak sopan terhadap anda Chaerin-ssi" Jungkyu ahjussi buru buru menambahkan kata kata tersebut saat melihatku terdiam

Pandanganku menjadi agak kabur, apa ini? Aku merasakan air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku

"Chaerin-ssi gwachana?"

Aku hanya diam dan mengelap air mataku, "Apa semuanya benar ahjussi?"

"Tentu saja Chaerin-ssi, saya tidak berani berbohong pada anda" ucapnya

Terbesit kembali perkataan Hyuna saat itu, _demi kebahagiaan umma, aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan itu hal terbaik baginya_

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil, "_Hyun, apa aku salah selama ini?"_

_**End Flashback 1**_

Yah, selama aku berlatih basket pikiranku menjadi tidak fokus. Setelah aku pulang, aku segera bicara empat mata dengan umma. Saat itulah aku mengakatakn jika aku setuju dengan pernikahan ini dan umma langsung memelukku bahagia

"_Apapun asal kau bahagia umma" _

**Chaerin POV end**

"Chae! Kau berantakan sekali!" ujar Hyuna saat melihat Chaerin

"Benarkah? Kurasa begini saja aku sudah cantik" ujar Chaerin enteng

"Tidak bisa! Kita juga harus terlihat sempurna di pernikahan umma! Aish kau ini, sebentar lagi pernikahannya dimulai!"

"Iya iya, aku ini bawel sekali! Hei! Apa apaan!" Chaerin berteriak kesal saat Hyuna menyeretnya ke bagian tata rias di dalam gereja

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini. Tepat detik ini seorang _Xi atau_ Oh Luhan telah resmi akan menikah dengan namja bernama Wu Yifan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah manisnya yang hari ini semakin sempurna dengan sentuhan berbagai riasan yang membuatnya tampak seperti sang putri

Ia membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Gaun pengantin yang terbuat dari sutra terbaik pilihan umma Kris tampak pas di tubuh langsingnya

Dibelakangnya, anak anaknya mengiringi langkahnya menuju altar. Chaerin dan Hyuna mengenakan gaun putih pendek dan karangan bunga di kepala mereka. Sungguh, mereka tampak seperti malaikat yang mengiringi sang putri

Kris di depan altar juga tampak sangat sempurnya. Balutan jas hitam dan tatanan rambut yag rapi membuatnya sangat tampan hari ini

Semua orang tampak bahagia, senyuman tak lepas dari wajah mereka yang datang melihat upacara pernikahan Kris-Luhan. Namun tidak dengan Chaerin, wajahnya terlihat datar tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Matanya memandang lurus ummanya yang kini telah berdiri di altar bersama Kris dan sang pendeta untuk mengucapkan janji setia

"Apakah kau Wu Yifan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai Xi Luhan, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia dan anak anaknya, selamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?

Kris menatap Luhan sejenak, "Ya, saya bersedia"

"Apakah kau Xi Luhan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai Wu Yifan, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, selamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?

"Ya saya bersedia"

Tepat saat janji itu selesai diucapkan, tepuk tangan bergema di katedral terbesar di kota Seoul itu

"Manis sekali, bukankah begitu twin?" Hyuna menatap kagum kedua mempelai yang berada di altar

Chaerin tidak menggubris perkataan Hyuna, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Semoga Kris bisa menjadi appa yang baik bagi kalian" ujar umma Kris sambil mengelus kepala Hyuna dan Chaerin

Hyuna tersenyum, "Semoga ahjumma"

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku ahjumma lagi, panggil aku grandma dan suamiku grandpa. Kalian cucu ku sekarang" nyonya Wu memeluk kedua aegi Luhan

"Terima kasih ehem grandma, aku jadi merindukan nenek dan kakekku dulu" Hyuna balas memeluk nyonya Wu, sedangkan Chaerin hanya diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya saat dipeluk

Orangtua Luhan sudah lama meninggal saat Luhan menikah dengan Sehun. Sedangkan orang tua Sehun sekarang berada jauh di Amerika mengurus perusahaan mereka. Mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Luhan kemarin melaui telepon dan paket bunga yang mereka kirimkan

"Silahkan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita"

Teriakan riuh disertai tepuk tangan menggema saat Kris mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya

"How seet they are"

"Mereka benar benar serasi"

"Pasangan sempurnya"

"Beruntungnya mereka"

Chaerin yang mendengar kata kata dari para tamu di katedral hanya tersenyum tipis

"_Ya, mereka BENAR BENAR SERASI"_ batin Chaerin, jujur kakinya ingin segera berlari keluar dari acara yang menurutnya sangat bodoh

"Umma dan Kris jussi romantis sekali" ujar Hyuna sambil menyikut Chaerin

"Hm" hanya dibalas deheman Chaerin

.

Saturday, 20th February – 07.00 P.M – Wu's Family House

Seperti layaknya orang pada umumnya, seusai upacara pernikahan mereka mengadakan pesta. Tentu saja pestanya sudah dikoordinasi oleh orang tua Kris. Pesta mewah yang bertempat di kediaman Wu family

"Chukkae ge, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menikah dengan Luhan noona" ujar Suho sambil menjabat tangan Kris

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang kan?" Kris tertawa bersama Suho

"Eonnie, selamat ne, aku turut berbahagia" Lay atau Kim Yixing, istri dari Suho atau Kim Joonmyun memeluk Luhan

"Gomawo Yixing-ah" Luhan menepuk nepuk pundak Lay

"Hyuna! Kemarilah" Luhan memanggil Hyuna yang sedang berbincang dengan teman temannya

"Ada apa umma?"

"Kau anak Luhan eonnie yang itu kan? Aigoo sudah besar rupanya, mirip kau eonnie" Lay mengacak rambut Hyuna

"Ahjumma jangan rusak rambutku" Hyuna merapikan rambutnya kembali

"Hoi ge, congrats, aku turut senang kau bisa bersama Luhan noona" Chanyeol rekan basket Kris semasa SMA tiba tiba merangkul pundak Kris

"Long time no see Chanyeol, thanks" Kris berhigh 5 dengan teman semasa SMAnya yang sangat hiperaktif tersebut

"Hahaha, tentu saja ge kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku sekarang fokus meneruskan sekolahku di Inggris" ujar Chanyeol

"Chanyeollie, dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan

"Dia sedang sakit noona. Dia titip ini padamu, bukalah didalamnya ada surat darinya" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kado berpita pink kepada Luhan

"Gomawo, semoga Baekhyunnie cepat sembuh. Aku akan menjenguknya kapan kapan" Luhan menaruh kado dari Baekhyun di meja

"Ne gomawo noona" Chanyeol melirik Hyuna yang ada disebelah Luhan

"Anakmu kan noona?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan

"Ne, perkenalkan dirimu sayang" ujar Luhan

"Annyeong ahjussi, Hyuna imnida" Hyuna membungkuk

"Manis seperti Luhan noona" Chanyeol menyentil hidung Hyuna

"Gege, Eonnie, lama tidak berjumpa" ujar seorang yeoja bermata panda menepuk pundak Luhan

Luhan menoleh, "Tao!" Luhan memeluk Tao erat

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu, aku kangen padamu baby panda" Luhan mencubit pipi Tao

"Baik eonnie, aku masih sibuk di China. Sekarang aku bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter" ujar tao sambil tersenyum

"Kau hebat sekali panda" tiba tiba Kris datang dan mengelus kepala Tao

"Hehe, xie xie ge. Selamat atas pernikahan gege" Tao menjabat tangan Kris dan Luhan kemudian menyatukan tangan keduanya

Walapupun dulu Kris adalah kekasihnya, Tao bahagia melihat Kris sekarang bahagia dengan Luhan, yeoja yang Kris inginkan

"Gomawo Taonnie~" Luhan kembali memeluk Tao

"Kau pasti hm.. siapa? Hyun.. Hyun-"

"Hyuna imnida, bangapseumnida ahjumma" sahut Hyuna, tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya

"Ah iya Hyuna, kemana kembaranmu?" tanya Tao

"Chaerin? Dia ada di lantai atas, dia tidak mau turun" ujar Hyuna

Semua kembali berpesta, mereka berdansa dan hanya ada kegembiraan di malam itu

.

_Sementara di tempat lain – 09.00 A.M_

Chaerin berdiri di atas balkon lantai atas sambil menatap langit malam

"Tak ada bintang, sama buruknya dengan suasana malam ini" gumam Chaerin

Sejak tadi memang ia tidak turun ke lantai bawah untuk sekedar mengikuti pesta pernikahan ummanya. Padahal Hyuna, Luhan dan yang lainnya berulang kali menyuruh Chaerin turun tapi tetap saja percuma

"Memandang langit little lady?"

Chaerin menoleh, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin kesini saja" Kris mengacak rambut Chaerin

Chaerin menepis tangan Kris, "Rambutku bisa rusak"

"Dingin seperti biasa, aku semakin ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sifatmu memang mirip Sehun tapi pasti ada kelembutan seperti diri Luhan" ujar Kris

Chaerin tersenyum miring, "Thanks"

"Kudengar kau lahir di Kanada"

"Hm" Chaerin mengangguk

"Kalau begitu kita sama, aku juga lahir di Kanada, tepatnya Vancouver"

"Tidak sama, aku di Ottawa. Sama sekali tidak sama" balas Chaerin cuek

Kris menghela nafas, _"Susah sekali mengobrol dengan anak ini" _Kris berusaha mengobrol dengan Chaerin, meluluhkannya agar ia bisa menerima Kris di kehidupannya bersama Luhan

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Biasa saja"

"Kau pintar dalam bermain basket"

"Thanks"

"Kau tau, dulu Sehun sempat satu tim denganku dalam basket. Kami juga pernah bertanding sebagai lawan"

Chaerin hanya diam mendengarkan

"Sehun sangat hebat kala itu, sama sepertimu"ujar Kris

"Dia yang mengajarkanku" sahut Chaerin

Kris menepuk pundak Chaerin, "Suatu saat aku ingin bisa bermain basket bersamamu little Sehun"

"Tentu, aku tunggu tantanganmu" Chaerin berjalan masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Kris di balkon

"_Aku memang bukan Sehun dan tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Sehun di hatinya sampai kapanpun. Namun, aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang bisa dia anggap seperti Sehun, ayahnya"_

_._

_._

**Te Be Ceh~**

Author : well, karena saya sibuk akhir akhir ini jadi saya update express ini. Harap maklum kalo hasilnya ancur bin gaje sekaligus aneh gini #bow

Chaerin : emang udah gaje thor, gak usah dibahas, pulang pulang

Author : ngawur! Annyeong reader sekalian :D author here~ terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca FF ini dan review~ ^^ author jadi semangat melanjutkan. Kalau bukan karena review kalian pasti author sudah men-discontinue FF ini, sekali lagi kamsahamnida :D sekarang saatnya CHARA INTERVIEW! /tiup terompet/ hari ini yang akan datang adalah all cast ^^ jadi semua datang untuk membalas review kalian, silahkan silahkan

All Chara : /duduk, baca review/

Hyuna : pertama dari **RaDisZa**, Chae udah setuju kok ^^ tenang aja, dia sebenernya baik Cuma kebaikannya sangat langka(?)

Author : Hee sampai tamat? /garuk garuk/ oke gomawo udah read and review ^^

Sehun : next from **tyararahayuni****, **ahaha sama sama /aegyo/ Kris gege ada di samping gue nih

Kris : /lambai lambai tangan/ ada di chapter sebelumnya, baca aja sekitar chapter 2 sampai 4 atau mungkin 5

Author : hehe karena saya sendiri lupa, jadi di cari saja antara chap 2 sampai 5 ^^v thanks for read and review

Luhan : dari **Riris407** ini sudah diupdate, gomawo udah read and review #bow

Chaerin : lanjut,**0312luLuEXOticS****. **Yeah emang bener gue ½ iya ½ ogah #pletak# eh benarkah? Ouu gomawo~

Kris : lebih cepat lebih baik (singkat amat bang -_-)

Sehun : ini gue ada disini, jadi gue balik. Seneng dong seneng, iya kan? OuO

Author : ngaco semua -_- harap abaikan mereka, lagi konslet sepertinya /ditimpuk/ thanks for read and review ^^

Luhan : from **Phindi little Panda, **eh ada pertanyaan buat anak dan suamiku #eaaa

Sehun : Basket? Kalo itu gue awalnya gak suka gara gara susah banget trus app ague ngajarin terus tanpa lelah #bahasanya# jadi sekarang gue bisa jadi pemain handal(?) gini deh

Chaerin : sama kayak appa, gara gara appa jug ague suka basket dan jadi pemain yang hebat sampai sekarang

#backsound BTOB – Father

Sehun : aku bangga padamu nak :')

Chaerin : appa gomawo :')

HunChae : /berpelukan/

Author : -_- #sweatdrop# adegan mellow lagi, thanks for read and review ^^v

Hyuna : ini dari **Guest 1**, umma~ ahjussi~ ada pertanyaan untuk kalian~

Luhan : jawabannya hanya satu, tuntutan scenario ._.v #pletak#

Kris : gue juga gak tau kenapa, tanya authornya tuh

Tao : Huweeeeeee gege jahat!

Kris : baby, ini hanya akting, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu

Tao : benar?

Kris : of course baby

Author : WOI! Jangan pacaran disini! Thanks for read and review ^^

Kris : selanjutnya **Ocha CloudSomnia, **jadi seneng kalo gue dikeroyok gitu? Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku /lebay mode : on/ kami putus karena di naskah harus seperti itu

Author : ini kenapa rata rata jawabannya nyalahin naskah semua -,- thanks for read and review ^^

Sehun : lalu **SaranghaeHunHan, **wow I love your name (y) iya nih author gak bahas gue di beberapa chapter /pundung/

Author : chap depan Sehun oppa baru ada soalnya memang belum waktunya muncul ^^v thanks for read and review~

Chaerin : from **meilina putri 79, **author lagi males ngetik kayaknya, maklum dia apdet 3 fic sekaligus minggu lalu. Rencana? Oh banyak banget OuO mulai dari nge bom rumahnya Kris jussi, gembosin ban mobilnya, sampe nyewa mafia buat neror Kris ahjussi (sadis amat lu chae -_-) ehehe aslinya gue emang serem tapi imut kok bbuing bbuing (p'-'q)

Author : yeah, thanks for read and review ^^v

Hyuna : lalu **Shin Min Hwa, **twinku udah sadar kok walapun masih ¼ sadar hehe ^^

Chaerin : gue gak mau nyadar #plak

Author : thanks for read and review ^^v

Luhan : dari **Guest 2, **baekhyun? Dia sedang sakit jadi gak bisa muncul

Author : ne, dan saya bingung mau menempatkan baekhyun dimana hehe. Thanks for read and review ^^v

Sehun : terakhir dari **Lathifa, **aku masih hidup kok ._.v (apaan kamu hun -_-)

Author : ehehe benarkah? Yang benar? Apa benar? Waaaa kamsahamnida, gak apa apa kok ^^ Thanks for read and review ^^v

Sekian, keep read and review ne ^^ bbuing bbuing~ love you all~


	8. Twin

**You're Not My Father! Chapter 8**

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Angst

Main Cast :

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Wu Yifan/Kris

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Xi Luhan

Side Cast (Cameo) :

Oh Sehun

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Genderswitch! Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : Broken HunHan! KrisHan

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon

_When we are confused about love we can work to become more self aware. We can then look inwards to find direction. Every experience that we have is encoded in our brains. This is certainly true from the day we are born, and many people believe that we also have access to past life experiences. What is the purpose of filing away all that data? Although we are unaware of it, our unconscious dictates many important life decisions such as who we choose to love. Our unconscious has access to all of these memories. When we are confused about love we can work to bring awareness to the memories that are dictating our decisions, we are then able to make conscious choices regarding our life partners_

_._

_._

_Saturday, 27__th__ February – 07.00 P.M_

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak pernikahan Kris dan Luhan terlaksana dan sudah satu minggu pula sifat keras Chaerin tak berubah

"Tak ada honeymoon, umma akan tetap disini!"

"Apa? Pindah rumah? Kau pikir aku mau tinggal di rumahmu? Cih"

"Jangan coba merayu, aku tak akan termakan dengan kata kata liburan atau benda benda mewah"

"Hyun! Kamu ini sepihak denganku atau tidak sih?"

"Fine fine! Oke aku kalah, lakukan semaumu!"

"Chagi, jangan cemberut begitu, lagipula rumah yang dibeli Kris bagus kok. Pasti kau suka" Luhan mengelus rambut Chaerin pelan

Chaerin semakin cemberut, "Itu berarti kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini? Rumah yang dibangun appa? semua kenangan ada disini umma! Aish, aku tak mau!"

"Kau boleh membawa semua barang barangmu" sahut Kris tiba tiba

"Itu benar sayang, kau bahkan boleh membawa semua barang barang rumah ini" Luhan menambahi

"Huh! Baiklah, aku mengerti" Chaerin mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan putri pertamanya. Saat ini mereka masih berada di rumah Oh Family

"Aku sudah melihat fotonya, cantik, aku suka suasananya" Hyuna tampak memperhatikan foto rumah yang akan mereka tinggali nantinya

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, aku butuh waktu lama untuk mencari rumah seperti itu" Kris tersenyum senang

Rumah baru yang terganbar di foto tersebut memiliki halaman serta kebun yang luas, memiliki air mancur di tengah tengahnya dan danau kecil berisi angsa yang sangat cantik, ditambah lagi rumah tersebut sangat besar bisa saja disebut mansion nantinya. Kris memang sudah berencana untuk membeli rumah itu sebelum menikah dengan Luhan, dan saat ini kebetulan rumah tersebut sudah Kris dapatkan

"Aku juga berencana membuat kebun mawar disini, aku tahu kau suka mawar lulu dan halaman sebelah sini akan kurancang menjadi lapangan basket tentunya" Kris mencorat coret kertas desainnya

Luhan menatap kagum pada Kris, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan sudah mempersiapkan rumah semewah ini"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, akan kuberikan apapun asal kalian bahagia" ujar Kris

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Luhan semakin yakin bahwa Kris adalah namja yang tepat untuk keluarganya

.

_At night – 08.00 AM_

"Besok kita akan pindah ke rumah baru itu?" tanya Hyuna

"Ne, umma sudah menyuruh para pelayan untuk mengepak barang barang kita" jawab Luhan sambil menuangkan air di gelasnya

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam terakhir di rumah mereka, esoknya barang barang mereka sudah akan dipindah ke rumah yang telah disedakan Kris

"Waaa aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat rumah itu" seru Hyuna

"Kau semangat sekali? Kurasa rumah ini lebih baik daripada rumah yang terkesan terpencil itu" sahut Chaerin

"Rumah yang dibeli Kris tak kalah besar dari rumah ini Chae, kau sudah lihat desainnya kan? Tenang saja, umma juga membawa semua benda peninggalan Sehun dulu, umma harap kau betah tinggal disana" Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah Chaerin

"Ya ya, aku mengerti, betah tidak betah memang aku harus tinggal disana kan" Chaerin memutar bola matanya

Malam inilah yang menjadi momen terkahir mereka di rumah peninggalan Oh Sehun

.

.

_Monday, 28__th__ February – 10.00 P.M – New house (maaf saya skip waktunya ^^v)_

"Woaa rumah ini lebih besar dari perkiraanku!" seru Hyuna

"Ini belum seberapa sayang, masuk dan lihatlah rumah ini dari dalam" Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyuna

Mereka telah sampai pada rumah baru mereka yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota Seoul, memang Kris sengaja memilih rumah yang jauh dari keramaian, ia suka dengan ketenangan

Chaerin tetap memasang wajah datanya seperti biasa, walapun jujur ia juga kagum dengan rumah yang dibeli oleh appa baru -coret- ahjussinya

Barang barang mereka juga telah ditata rapi oleh orang suruhan Kris dan mereka hanya membantu sedikit

"Bagaimana? Kau suka chagi?" tanya Kris

"Rumah ini, hebat. Tentu saja aku suka, gomawo Kris, jeongmal gomawo" jawab Luhan, ia masih mengamati interior bergaya klasik yang dimiliki rumah tersebut

"Istirahatlah, aku tau kau lelah selama perjalanan, kau sudah tahu kamar kita kan?"

"Ne, aku sudah meluhatnya di denah rumah ini" Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia memang lelah dan beristirahat dengan tidur sebentar adalah ide yang bagus

"Hm, kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau juga Chaerin, Hyuna" Kris beralih menatap Chaerin dan Hyuna setelah Luhan pergi ke kamarnya

"Ne ahjuss-"

"Don't call me ahjussi" potong Kris cepat

"Eh?" Hyuna menatap Kris tak mengerti

"Panggil aku appa atau daddy" Kris mengacak rambut Hyuna

"Tapi ak-"

"Tak usah sungkan, mulai sekarang panggil aku appa. aku sudah menikah dengan umma kalian arasseo?"

Hyuna tampak berpikir, "Baiklah uhm appa"

Kris tersenyum mendengar panggilan Hyuna, baru kali ini ia bisa sebahagia sekarang

"Bagus, sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Disana sudah ada namamu di ukiran pintunya" ujar Kris

"Ne ahju- ehem appa" Hyuna merenggangkan tangannya sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

"Chaerin kamu ti-" Kris terdiam sejenak

"_Kemana anak itu?"_

_-Swan lake-_

Sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki memasuki rumah tersebut, Chaerin diam diam memilih kabur menuju danau yang dihuni angsa angsa yang cantik di sebelah belakang halaman rumah. Alasannya? Ia hanya iseng mencari ketenangan

"Hei angsa kau sudah lama berada disini?" Chaerin melemparkan kerikil kecil sambil mencoba berbicara dengan angsa penghuni danau tersebut. Kedengarannya aneh memang, tapi itulah Chaerin

Tiba tiba seekor angsa mendekati Chaerin yang tengah duduk di pinggiran danau

"Kau tak mau menjawabku?" Chaerin menatap datar angsa yang ada dihadapannya, ia mengelus kepala angsa itu

"_Hahhh… aku sudah gila sepertinya…."_ gumam Chaerin

"Chae? Sedang apa kau disitu?"

Chaerin menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya

"_Dia lagi…."_ Chaerin mendengus

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa?" ucap Chaerin sambil tetap menatap datar pada angsa yang ada di dekatnya

"Bermain dengan angsa?" ucap Kris ragu ragu

"Pintar sekali" ucap Chaerin

Kris sweatdrop melihat tingkah Chaerin yang menurutnya aneh. Seingatnya, Sehun tidak pernah bertingkah seperti itu

"Kau menyukai angsa hm?" tanya Kris, ia menudukkan diri di sebelah Chaerin

"Ya, sedikit" jawab Chaerin cuek

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai mereka?"

"Tak ada, hanya sekedar suka" Chaerin beranjak dari tepi danau

"Hei! Mau kemana kau Chae?"

Chaerin menghentikan langkahnya, "Memangnya aku harus memberitahumu setiap apa yang aku lakukan?" ia menatap Kris sinis

"Bukan begitu, ah sudahlah terserahmu" Kris menghela nafas, ia pikir Chaerin bisa bersikap lebih baik tapi ternyata susah sekali membuat anak itu menerimanya

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Hyuna melihat mereka dari jendela kamarnya

"_Angsa? Ah aku jadi ingat akan hari itu"_ gumam Hyuna

.

**Flashback **

"Appa! tolong aku!" teriak Hyuna kecil

"Haha, kau ini ada ada saja, apa yang kau lakukan hingga angsa itu mengejarmu hm?" Sehun segera menggendong Hyuna dan mengusir angsa yang mengejar anaknya

Liburan. Sehun sengaja mengajak keluarganya berlibur di desa, ia menyewa villa tradisional namun tetap terlihat bagus

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun" Hyuna memeluk leher Sehun sambil terisak kecil

"Ahahahahahaaa Hyunnie dikejar angsa ahahahaha" tak jauh dari tempat appanya, Chaerin tertawa terbahak bahak melihat saudaranya yang ketakutan

Sehun melirik Chaerin yang masih tertawa, sambil menggendong Hyuna, ia berjalan mendekati Chaerin

"Apa yang kau tertawakan anak nakal?" tanya Sehun

"Aku? Menertawakan Hyuna ahahahaha" ujar Chaerin sambil tertawa

Sehun speechless mendengar jawaban putrinya

"Dia yang membuatku dikejar angsa, appa" tiba tiba Hyuna menunjuk Chaerin

"Ahahahaha! Eh? Apa katamu? Gara gara aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun hmph!" Chaerin yang semula tertawa kini menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia tidak terima dituduh Hyuna

"Iya! Gara gara kamu!" Hyuna menjulurkan lidahnya

Chaerin semakin kesal, ia melompat lompat berusaha menggapai Hyuna. Sepertinya Chaerin ingin memukulnya

"Whops, kau tidak sampai anak kecil. Sekarang ceritakan pada appa kenapa angsa itu bisa mengejar Hyuna" Sehun langsung menaikkan Hyuna ke pundaknya saat tahu Chaerin melompat lompat

"Tapi aku-"

"Ceritakan saja, jangan banyak alasan" Sehun menarik tangan Chaerin dan mengajaknya duduk di teras villa

Chaerin menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, "Tadi aku dan Hyuna bermain di danau dan melihat banyak angsa. Hyuna tertarik dan ia berkata ingin membawa angsa itu pulang, jadi aku menyuruhnya menarik leher angsa itu dan menyeretnya agar angsa itu patuh untuk dibawa pulang"

Sehun menurunkan Hyuna dari pundaknya, "Kau menuruti perintah Chaerin?"

"Ne" jawab Hyuna masih terisak

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Aish, kau pintar sekali Hyun, kau mau saja menuruti ide gila Chaerin"

"Hei! Aku tidak gila appa! aku jenius!" bantah Chaerin

"Yeah, kau jenius sayang, sangat amat jenius sampai sampai saudaramu termakan ide anehmu" Sehun menjitak Chaerin

"Aduh, appo"

"Rasakan itu, huh! Lain kali aku tak mau mematuhimu lagi Chae, dasar bodoh" ujar Hyuna

"Yak! Apa katamu? Kau yang bodoh!" Chaerin langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Huwaaa!" Hyuna langsung berlari menjauhi Chaerin

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua putrinya

"_Hhhh…. Dasar anak aneh" _gumam Sehun sambil menonton Chaerin yang kini tengah mengejar Hyuna

**Flashback end**

"Aku bodoh sekali ya" Hyuna terkekeh kecil

"Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengulang lagi masa itu"

.

_07.00 PM – Dinner _

"Apa kalian merindukan rumah lama kalian?" tanya Kris disela sela makan malam

"Ne, terkadang aku merindukan suasana rumah lamaku" ujar Hyuna

"Kau bisa kesana kapanpun kau mau sayang, aku yakin Jessica dan yang lainnya akan menjaga rumah itu" sahut Luhan

Luhan memang sengaja tidak menjual rumah lamanya. Ia menitipkannya pada para pelayannya

"Benarkah? Waaa besok setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin mengunjunginya ^^" ucap Hyuna antusias

Chaerin hanya mendengarkan percakapan tersebut tanpa ada minta untuk berbicara atau sekedar menambahi

"Setelah ini aku ingin kita mengobrol santai di ruang tengah, sudah lama aku ingin merasakan memiliki keluarga seperti ini" ujar Kris sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet

"Baiklah, ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian" perintah Luhan halus

"Ne umma" Hyuna dengan cepat melahap makanannya

.

Terdengar sesekali Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Hyuna yang menyuruh Chaerin untuk berhenti memainkan PSPnya

"Sudahlah chagi, Chaerin tidak ingin diganggu" ujar Kris

"Tapi appa, lebih asik kalau Chaerin juga ikut mengobrol" paksa Hyuna

Chaerin dengan reflek mem-pause gamenya

"Kau tadi memanggil dia apa?" Chaerin menatap Hyuna

"Appa, waeyo twinnie?" jawab Hyuna polos

Chaerin terkejut, _"Ap-appa… kenapa? Bisa bisanya Hyuna memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu"_

"Ada apa Chaerin? Kenapa kau tampak kaget? Kau juga boleh memanggil Kris dengan sebutan appa" timpal Luhan

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau memanggilku appa, jika kau tak keberatan" ucap Kris diselingi usapan halus pada rambut Chaerin

"Appa?"

Pundak Chaerin bergetar

"Mana sudi aku memanggilmu seperti itu"

Ia mati matian menahan air matanya

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengingkari janjimu twin"

Chaerin menatap tajam Hyuna

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik begitu Chae? Akan terasa aneh jika kita memanggilnya ahjussi, dia sudah menikah dengan umma dan ayolah Chae, itu hanya panggilan. Aku tidak melupakan appa kita" ucap Hyuna

"Kau…." Chaerin mengepalkan tangannya

"Chae tatap aku!" Hyuna balas menatap tajam Chaerin

Luhan dan Kris menatap tegang kearah Chaerin dan Hyuna, tak biasanya Hyuna yang periang dan lembut bisa berkata setegas itu

"Dengarkan, aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi cobalah berpikir logis. Apakah kurang selama ini kasih sayang dan perhatian yang diberikan Kris ahjussi pada kita? Oke saat berbicara denganmu aku akan menyebutnya ahjussi. Memang dia tidak bisa menggantikan Sehun, appa kita, tapi setidaknya ia benar benar tulus Chae. Apa kau tak melihatnya?"

Pandangan Hyuna mulai mengabur karena air mata, ia terisak

"Ma-maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi, kumohon, appa juga pasti akan sedih kalau kau terus terusan begini Chae… baiklah tak masalah kalau kau tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa, jebal… bersikaplah baik padanya"

Chaerin terdiam, begitu pula Kris dan Luhan

"Sudahlah Hyuna ta-"

"Biarkan aku bicara umma, aku tak tahan melihat sikap Chaerin" Hyuna memotong perkataan Luhan, ia terus menatap tajam kearah saudara kembarnya, menunggu reaksinya

Chaerin memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas

"Baik jika itu maumu, aku paham. Aku kira kau akan sehati denganku tapi ternyata aku salah, tampaknya kau sudah mulai senang dengan keluarga baru ini Hyun. Kata katamu tentang tidak akan melupakan appa, apa aku bisa percaya? Sementara kau dengan santainya memanggilnya dia dengan sebutan appa" Chaerin menarik nafas

"Mungkin kau memang sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi twin ke-"

"Mulai saat ini jangan memanggilku twin, aku bukan saudaramu"

Hyuna membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Chaerin

"Chae apa kau…." Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi mulus Hyuna, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Chaerin

PLAK!

Hening, semua seakan membeku

"LUHAN!" Kris segera memeluk istrinya

"KAU KETERLALUAN CHAERIN!" Luhan sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya

Chaerin memegang pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan ummanya

"APA KAU SADAR APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN?" Luhan kembali berontak di pelukan Kris

"Lulu tenanglah, dia hanya emosi, sudahlah" Kris berusaha menenagkan Luhan

"DIAM KRIS!" Luhan membentak Kris, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, tak henti hentinya ia menangis

Kris memeluk Luhan semakin erat, "Ssshhh… tenanglah baby"

Hyuna menghampiri Chaerin, "Chae? Kau tidak apa apa?" Hyuna memengang pipi Chaerin yang tiba tiba saja berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan

"Kau menamparku 2 kali umma" Chaerin berkata getir

"Dan kau menamparku hanya karena masalah ini" ujar Chaerin

Luhan bangkit dan menatap putri pertamanya, "Chae.. aku tak bermaksud…"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku, aku lebih baik pergi" Chaerin menepis tangan Hyuna kasar, ia berlari keluar rumah

"CHARIN! KUMOHON, kumohon sayang…" Luhan berteriak melihat Chaerin yang sudah berlari keluar

Luhan berniat mengejarnya,

"Umma tunggu disini, biar aku saja" Hyuna berlari menyusul Chaerin

Luhan kembali ambruk, ia tak menyangka akan menghadapi masalah sesulit ini

.

.

-Outside house-

"TWIN TUNGGU!" Hyuna berteriak mengejar Chaerin

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Apa kau tak benci padaku?"

Hyuna menggeleng kuat, "Aku tak mungkin membencimu, aku mohon kembali"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak dengan semua ini! Kau kembali! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi" Chaerin menatap kosong kearah jalanan

"Apa aku perlu bersujud Chae?" Hyuna memegang erat tangan Chaerin

"Tak apa jika membenciku membuat perasaanmu lebih baik, tidak masalah kalau kau sudah tak mau menganggapku saudaramu, aku tidak apa apa" Hyuna tersenyum pahit

"Tapi satu hal, aku mohon dengan sangat, bersikap baik dengan orang yang sudah baik pada kita, dan bautlah umma tersenyum"

"DIAM!"

"Aku bilang diam! apa kau pikir aku orang bodoh? Aku tau, aku tau semua yang kau ucapkan!"

"Kau tak pernah bisa mengerti sifatku, cih" Chaerin mengibaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Hyuna

Ia berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang ada di hadapannya

"TUNGGU! Aku janji tak akan memaksamu mendengarkanku, kumohon Chaerin!"

Chaerin tetap tak bergeming, ia terus berlari menghindari Hyuna

Hyuna tak tinggal diam, ia berlari mencoba menggapai Chaerin yang berada di tepi jalan

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan –

.

.

.

.

.

"AWAS HYUNA!"

BRAKK!

.

.

_**To Be Continued **_

Author : Waaa maafkan saya yang sangat telat update, maklum author lagi banyak kegiatan sekolah #bow

Chaerin : ahelah, alasan aja lo, bilang aja males ngetik

Author : #jleb sumpah, saya memang banyak kegiatan, mianhe jeongmal :'(

Sehun : cup cup jangan nangis /hug author/

Luhan : Hunnie… /evil eyes/

Sehun : eh ehem maaf, bukan maksud kok sayang hehe

Author : baiklah saatnya bales bales ripiu di chara interview ini~ :*

Hyuna : dari **RaDisZa**, ini sudah di update ^^ Tao ahjumma? Dia sama siapa ya? Aduh aku juga kurang tau ._.v bayangin jadi aku aja :D aku kan polos, ceria dan baik hati ^^ gomawo sudah read and review

Sehun : from **Lathifa**, /drools/ gue juga histeris kok pas liat Lulu honey pake baju pengantin tapi gue tetep jaim dong B)

Author : Jaim apanya? Itu udah ngiler -_-

Sehun : Aish diem lu thor

Author : ne gwachana ^^ kamsahamnida sudah read and review~

Kris : next, **tyararahayuni****, **haha ne gomawo sudah mendukungku ;) /wink/ thanks for read and review

Chaerin : lanjut, **Phindi little Panda**, Sehun appa muncul loh di chapter ini ^^v series juga udah ada yang baru, A to Z itu loh #promosi, gomawo for read and review~

Sehun : selanjutnya, **Ocha CloudSomnia, **sebentar lagi end kok ^^ #spoiler eh? Pasangan? Wah aku juga ingin lihat mereka sampai menikah :D hehehe nikahan mereka cuma acting kok, kalo beneran gue gak setuju juga ._.v gomawo for read and review~

Luhan : dari **0312luLuEXOticS****, **kali ini aku yang jawab ^^v ne, aku memang cantik kok #wink ah aku lupa mengundangmu, mianhe, ini aja gantinya /peluk erat/ terimakasih sudah read and review~

Hyuna : lalu, **yurichu, **ne semoga ^^ aku harap juga begitu, kamsahamnida sudah read and review~

Chaerin : next from **Zanitha Reviana, **annyeong nita ^^ iya aku juga ngerasa lulu umma sama ahjussi angry bird gak cocok huh -_-

Kris : /sweatdrop/

Chaerin : btw, thanks for read and review~

Sehun : dari **Jenn2797, **aku juga sedih liat anakku menderita begitu :'(

Chaerin : ….. appa plis jangan lebay -_-

Sehun : /balik jadi datar/ okay, thanks for read and review~

Luhan : last from **vkey, **/kasih tisu/ baby don't cry~ tonight~

Author : malah nyanyi -_-

Luhan : biar gak nangis :D thanks for read and review~

Thanks yang udah read and review ^^ kalian lah sumber semangat author! ^^)b

Keep RnR ne~ I love u, saranghae~ ^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan #bow


End file.
